Back to My Youth
by bttf4444
Summary: Marty McFly Sr gets a chance to go back thirty years in time, and relive the days of his youth. This is Part One of my NaNoWriMo project. Takes place in the Newlyweds Universe.
1. Prologue

**Disclaimer: I do not own Back to the Future.**

_March 21, 2016  
4:00 PM PST_

Marty McFly Sr smiled, as he knew that Sabrina Palmer would soon be arriving. It just seemed like a real long time, since he last saw his good friend. His wife, Jennifer, had an office party to attend - so, as a result, she'd be coming home very late. He rather felt bored. He hoped that his children, Marlene and Marty Jr, would soon be home.

Marty Sr thought of how great his life was. At 47 years old, he just felt as if he had a very successful and happy life. He managed to gain moderate success as a rock star. Almost eleven years ago, though, he decided that it was best to retire from touring.

While Marty Sr really enjoyed his rock star career, he placed even more value on his family. He strived to be the best father that he could be, and to make time to spend with his wife and children. His children both turned out to be confident and secure.

Marty Sr could still recall a time, though, when he almost ended up having not such a pleasant future. Actually, his wife knew a little more about it. He felt happy, though, that he was able to overcome his problem. He thought over what his scientist friend, Dr. Emmett Brown, had constantly taught him: Your future is whatever you make it.

Marty Sr usually felt very young for his age. Of course, the ages of his children had a tendency to place a damper on that idea. Marlene was eighteen years old, which was the legal age of adulthood. At seventeen, Marty Jr really wasn't that much younger.

Marty Sr couldn't think of anything that he wanted to change. Granted, his initial time travel trip rather led up to his immediate family becoming more successful. After that, he managed to avert his own not-so-pleasant possible future. Still, other than that...

Suddenly, the door bell rang - jolting Marty Sr from his thoughts. Sabrina was actually close to his scientist friend - for about ten years, before Marty Sr met him. Of course, that didn't include Marty Sr's trip to 1955. As he opened the door, he quite ran to hug Sabrina! She planned to stay, for about two days - which made Marty Sr feel happy.

"How are you doing, Sabrina?" gushed Marty Sr, as he was very thrilled to see his old friend. Even at the age of 57, Sabrina seemed to be quite young for her age - as she was a witch. Her hair was still a golden blond - with not a single strand of grey hair.

"I'm doing just fine," Sabrina replied, cheerfully. "I sure don't feel my age. Of course, my lovely grandchildren help to keep me feeling rather young. It's so hard to believe, though, that Tabitha is almost eighteen years old. It sure makes me feel a little sad."

"I sure know exactly how you feel," Marty Sr replied, nodding. "Your Tabitha is about the same age as my Junior. I can actually remember how, back when they were very small children, they sure used to always play together. My son just reminds me of my own teenage years. He and Stephanie Stebbs really seem to be very much in love!"

"I can see myself in Tabitha," Sabrina commented, with a wistful sigh. "Well, I sure am anticipating her graduation - even though, in a way, it's almost like she's really bidding farewell to her youth. I'm sure that you must feel very much the same, about Junior."

"You sure can say that, again," Marty replied, as he glanced at his watch. "He should be here, quite shortly. He's bringing Steph along. They've actually been dating, now, for about three years. I have a feeling that... No, I'd sure better not think about..."

"You're sure not ready to give your kids up, eh?" Sabrina commented, laughing. "Well, I can sort of relate. I can quite remember when my eldest, Todd, moved out. It was a real bittersweet feeling. On the more positive side, though, he's now given Brad and I some wonderful grandchildren. It's sure a great feeling, being a bona fide grandma!"

"Well, if you put it _that_ way," Marty Sr commented, smiling. "Still, there really are times... Well, I sometimes wish that Marlene and Marty Jr could go back to being small children. Y'know, I sometimes even miss _my_ youth. When I think about all the..."

"Hi, Dad!" called out Marty Jr, as he stepped into the door. "Oh, hi, Sabrina! It's been a long time, since I last saw you." Placing his arm around a brunette, he added, "Here is Stephanie Stebbs. She's my dearly beloved. By the way, did Tabitha come along?"

"Sorry, Junior, she couldn't come," Sabrina replied, apologetically. "She's sure anxious to graduate, so she actually has a lot on her plate. Maybe, in a couple of months, she could come over. Anyway, it's nice to meet your girlfriend." Sticking out her hand, she asked, "Why don't you tell us just a little about yourself. You're really a beautiful girl."

"Thank you, Sabrina," gushed Stephanie. "I do have a twin sister. Her name is Stacy. We really get along, most of the time. She's dating Marty's good buddy, Todd Brown. Our parents are terrific. My grandma was a very close friend to Marty's grandma."

"That's nice to hear," commented Sabrina. "Now, uh, Todd Brown. That's Dr. Emmett Brown's grandson, right? He's the son of Haven, the girl that the Browns adopted! It _does_ seem as if time simply flew by. I still quite remember sweet young Haven."

"Yeah, that's right," replied Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "We'll talk to you, a little later. Steph and I would just like to spend a little time by ourselves, if you don't mind. It's great that you're visiting, though. Let Tabitha know that I said 'hi', okay? Of course, I'm also excited about graduation. I'll most definitely write her a little letter."

"If she doesn't mind, I could also let you have her email address," Sabrina called out, as the teens stepped into Marty Jr's room. "Well, Marty, your son sure is the spitting image of you. I sort of wonder what he thinks... about us getting rather nostalgic."

"Well, he seems to have a passion for the 1980s," explained Marty Sr. "I don't really mind, as it... Well, it just means that we never have to fight over the stereo. Well, I feel that he likes the '80s... more than I do. Sometimes, I want to hear newer rock."

"Yeah, not all the new music is bad," agreed Sabrina. "Actually, I wonder if it might be some sort of... rebellion thing. Not that rebellion is necessarily bad, of course. Back in my day, rebelling against your parents' music was the thing to do. This really might be a rebellion of _that_ rebellion, if you know what I mean. It can be real fascinating."

"Well, it's certainly great that kids aren't losing sight of the classics," replied Marty Sr, smiling. "After all, we do need for members of the younger generation to simply carry on the torch of fine classic rock. In about, say, 75 years - it scares me to think of..."

"By then, we'll probably have passenger spaceships," Sabrina suggested, laughing. "I wanted to give you a present, by the way. As you're aware of, I am a witch. I rather would like to... Well, it can't be something too major - but I sure was thinking that..."

"Your presence is present enough, Sabrina," Marty Sr replied, laughing. "By the way, Jenn feels rather bad for not just skipping the office party, but it actually happens to be for a co-worker that she really cares about. Her co-worker came back from a very long hiatus, and everyone is happy to have her back. That's why she decided to..."

"It's perfectly all right, Marty," Sabrina replied, laughing. "I understand. I actually feel a little bad, Marty, for disappointing your son. Tonight, I'll give my daughter a call. It'll be the best I can do, to make it up to him. I'm sure that Tabby will also be happy..."

"That sounds wonderful!" gushed Marty Sr. "I'm sure that it was a lot of work, taking care of that many children. Sometimes, I simply wonder what it might've been like - if we ended up with a third child. Of course, I love all of my children. It's just that..."

"It sure could be a bit of a hassle," laughed Sabrina, "but it was also a very rewarding experience. I remember when I first met Haven. I think it was very wonderful, Marty, that Doc and Clara opted to adopt a little girl - and from the future! I do wonder what kind of a life that would be like. Well, she's just a very happy and well-adjusted lady."

"It feels very strange, Sabrina, to think that," commented Marty Sr, smiling, "had she not followed us back to 1987, she's really be the same age as my son. Of course, her life might've not been as happy. I still remember how concerned my dear son was..."

"For some reason," replied Sabrina, smiling, "I really have this Amy Grant song going through my mind. Oh, how the years go by! Well, as long as I'm surrounded by kids, I'll never feel too old. Well, Marty, are you sure that you have nothing to wish for?"

"Well, I guess I do... a little," Marty replied, nervously. "The thing is, Sabrina, I really would like to have a chance to revisit my youth. My son is seventeen. I'd really like to revisit just a little of my life... from when _I_ was seventeen. It suppose it actually sounds a little silly, but I miss those days. When I see my son, I sometimes feels a..."

"It's not silly, Marty," Sabrina replied, softly. "I understand just what you mean. I feel the same way, too - some of the time. Well, at any rate, it's rather not hard for me to grant the wish. If that's really what you want, Marty... Well, you just have to say it!"

"Uh, yeah, okay," Marty replied, nervously. He simply began to think back to his teen years. He just thought back to the days of living with his own loving parents, and the simplicity of life in the 1980s. "Okay, Sabrina, I wish to revisit the days of my youth."

"You've got it, Marty," commented Sabrina, as Marty found himself feeling just a little drowsy. Very gently, Sabrina helped Marty to the floor. "Well, just relax. Just take in a deep breath, Marty. Just try to clear all your thoughts." As Marty quite did his best to follow Sabrina's instructions, his mind began to slip away. "Your wish is granted!"


	2. Chapter 1

_March 21, 1986  
4:10 PM PST_

"Marty?" asked a soft feminine voice. As Marty opened his eyes, everything looked to be very blurry. He looked up, and saw a teenage girl - one who just happened to look familiar. "It's me, Jennifer! Look, Marty, everything will sure be fine. The school nurse said that you should just relax. I'd hate for you to miss your concert performance..."

"Concert performance?" Marty asked, stunned. He blinked, as he simply tried to make sense of what was happening. He really couldn't seem to remember how he ended up in this place. "What going on here, Jenn? How did I... How did I... What happened?"

"You're a slacker, McFly," scowled an elderly man, as he stepped into the room. Marty swallowed, as the man seemed like such an unpleasant person. "I guess it's simply not enough for you to slack at your studies, McFly. You also have to be a slacker at PE!"

"Leave that poor boy alone, Steve," protested a nurse, as she gestured for the man to leave. Turning her attention to Marty, she explained, "Well, dear, you really were hit hard - with a volleyball. It's nothing rather serious, though. Just see to it that get plenty of rest, over the weekend. You do have a bump... in the back of your head."

Marty nodded, as he tried quite hard to remember what exactly happened. The last thing he actually recalled, was making a wish to Sabrina Palmer. He couldn't seem to remember the specifics, though. He blinked, as his mind seemed to be rather fuzzy.

"Doc should be here, very soon," Jennifer explained, softly. "I sure could kill Needles, right now! I mean, he really had no right doing this to you! He really need to get over himself. He's obviously mad, as you no longer react to being called 'chicken'. Still, I..."

Marty closed his eyes, as the thoughts started to come back to him. He remembered quite wishing how he could revisit his teenage years. The girl who was standing next to him... was none other than his rather beloved wife, Jennifer! She wasn't his wife, yet - as, in this time period, he and Jennifer still seemed to be attending high school.

A few more memories began to filter in. They appeared to be as equally strong as the former, but simply occurred in a much earlier time period. He remembered being in PE, which was among his least favourite courses - as he was never particularly athletic.

His biggest rival, Douglas Needles, was playing on the opposite team. In all honesty, Marty wasn't exactly putting much of an effort in participating. Instead, he just kept glancing at the clock - as he was somewhat anticipating for that period to be over.

"Just relax, Marty," suggested Jennifer, as she placed her hand on Marty's forehead. "Doc should be arriving, quite shortly. It sure was wrong of Strickland to start harping at you. I'll be so happy, Marty, when we graduate. That way, we won't quite have to put up with Strickland. Let's hope that he won't become Dean of Hill Valley College."

"He sure won't, Jenn," Marty was quick to say. Suddenly, he felt embarrassed. "What I meant to say... Well, I see no reason why he would follow us into college. He's been at this school, Jenn, for many years. I see no reason for it to change, so suddenly."

"I guess you're right, Marty," Jennifer replied. "I suppose I was just being ... Well, I guess I shouldn't be so paranoid." Glancing around the room, she exclaimed, "Thank God it's Friday! Why don't we just go out for fish and chips, tonight? I'll even treat!"

"Yeah, okay, sure," replied Marty, rather nervously. Ironically enough, back in 2016, the day of the week was actually a Monday. He still felt real confused. Granted, dual memories were nothing new to him. Even after a little over thirty years, he quite had some faint memories of his not-so-successful family - from the originating timeline!

"You really should take it easy, for tonight," suggested Jennifer. "It's actually a good thing, Marty, that the concert performance really isn't until tomorrow. You sure don't seem to be in the best condition, at the moment, for performing. You seem to be..."

"Uh, yeah," Marty replied, softly. He actually hadn't performed on stage, for almost a whole year. Then, on the other hand, it was only a couple weeks ago. He quite shook his head, as he had some difficulty keeping his memories straight. "I do feel hungry."

"Marty!" called out a familiar old man, as he stepped in the room. Marty blinked, as he realized that the man was his scientist friend. "I'm so happy to see that you're up! It's great that you're... Well, the nurse told me about what happened. It's really a shame that your parents won't be home, until late. I've certainly been worried about you!"

"Doc!" called out Marty, as he threw his arms around the scientist. "It's sure nice that you came! I, uh..." Suddenly, Marty was at a real loss of what to say. It just seemed as if he was two different people, struggling for control of the same body. "I feel..."

"It's sure great that you can talk, anyway," Doc replied, softly. "I do swear that Doug Needles... Well, his grandfather was also very dreadful. It sure seems like he's almost as... Anyway, enough about the Needles. Let's try to think a little more positively."

"I offered to take him out for fish," Jennifer explained, smiling. "I'd even treat him. Of course, I quite figured that he should have a nice treat." Turning to Marty, he added, "So, Marty, does that just sound like a good idea? My mouth is simply watering, as I'm thinking of..." Marty nodded, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "Let's get out of here!"

Marty jumped up, as the thought of beer-battered cod sure sounded delicious. While he did considered himself to be a "child at heart", it really seemed as if his adolescent impulses were taking over. He just planned to make the most out of the opportunity.

oooooooooo

Marty simply tried his best to relax, as he glanced at Jennifer. Even as a middle-aged woman, he really found Jennifer to be attractive. As a teenager, though, he realized just how stunningly beautiful she was. It felt so great, not only being able to go back in time, but being able to enter his younger body. It sure felt like a dream come true.

"It's nice to see you so happy, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "I always love having fish on Fridays. I guess it's one of the things that you don't mind about Lent, eh? It'll be Easter, during the following Sunday. Are you looking very forward to that date?"

"Oh, most definitely!" gushed Marty. In 2016, Easter came just a few days earlier. "It will be such a wonderful day. I sure don't care if I'm almost an adult! I still enjoy dying eggs. After all, it's always been a family tradition - ever since I was just a little boy!"

As soon as the words came out, Marty was stunned. It was definitely his adolescent self, he realized, that just spoke. He even had a somewhat vague memory of his old past, when his family wasn't as successful. In _that_ timeline, his parents actually weren't as enthused by partaking in the holiday celebrations - which bothered him.

He thought of his future family. Partaking in the holiday celebrations always were just a major passion for him. They were rather amongst his fondest memories. He thought of the enthusiasm that Marlene and Marty Jr had, when they were still small children.

Suddenly, Marty felt very confused - as his younger self took over. His children really weren't even _born_, yet. Why was he, all of a sudden, waxing nostalgia over the days of his children's youth? For all intents and purposes, they have yet to happen!

"You seem to gave a lot on your mind, Marty," Jennifer commented, concerned. "This must've been a very rough day for you. I'm so happy for you, Marty. I mean, you no longer react to being called 'chicken'. It really looks like we're headed towards a great future. At any rate, it sure looks like we won't have to marry at the Chapel 'o' Love."

"It definitely won't be the Chapel o' Love," blurted out Marty, as he sure recalled how wonderful his wedding to Jennifer was... or will be. Marty blushed, as he realized just what time period he was in. "I mean, I'll definitely see to it that it doesn't happen."

"You've actually gone a real long ways, Marty," Jennifer pointed out, dreamily. "Well, you really know what Doc says. Your future is whatever you make, so make it a good one. Also, if you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. He's simply right!"

"That's my good ol' friend," commented Marty, sighing. "Well, I think we should order some more fish. I mean, this really is great stuff." Placing his hand on Jennifer's arm, he added, "Thank you so much, Jenn. You've certainly been a wonderful help. I sure appreciate it. I guess I really should've been paying a little more attention, though."

"I'm not too fond of PE, myself," commented Jennifer. "Back in grade school, gym was a little more fun. In high school... Why do we have to have gym, anyway? It's not like we actually _learn_ anything. We don't ever take exams on what we learn in gym."

"I guess the health department is behind it," suggested Marty. "They actually want to make sure that we get plenty of exercise. Still, I can just see your point. At least, the people who play on the sports teams should actually be exempt from compulsory PE."

"Well, that still doesn't help _us_ out," replied Jennifer, sighing. "I suppose it could be worse. At least, our gym teacher doesn't seem to take delight in torturing us. The thing is, I sure hope that Needles gets punished! I saw just what he did! It was quite deliberate! I could tell that he meant to throw the ball straight towards your head!"

Marty just sighed, as he thought over what Jennifer said. It was true, of course, that being young wasn't all fun and games. However, he still didn't regret making the wish. He wondered how long it would last. He also loved the idea of being physically young.


	3. Chapter 2

_March 21, 1986  
7:00 PM PST_

As Jennifer drove over to Doc's home, Marty glanced at the surroundings. He almost forgot about how far technology has advanced, over the past thirty years. It felt so strange, as he saw not a single flying car in the sky. His scientist friend had a role, in fact, in making many of the future inventions come to fruition - which made him rich.

"We're almost there!" called out Jennifer. "I can tell that you've actually been... Well, you seem to be a little distracted. I just hope that you haven't been hit, too badly. In fact, I'm quite worried about your performance. If you end up missing it... Well, I..."

Marty sighed, as he thought of the upcoming performance. It sure was a little over a month - since his band, The Pinheads, were first able to perform in a real theatre. To date, the results were mostly positive. Still, the upcoming concert was a little critical.

However, Marty really knew that the upcoming performance could still make or break the band. He continued to be a little wary - as he really vowed to not become one of those arrogant rock musicians, who would quite let fame get to their heads. Besides, there simply was no way for him to know if he really would end up being discovered.

He _did_ end up being discovered, though. He simply managed to reach moderate success, and he also really managed to reach a decent level of wealth. While he was prone to drinking, he managed to not ever be a part of the celebrity scandal news.

"We're here!" called out Jennifer, as she pulled into the driveway. Clara was outside, as she was watering all the plants. She was simply a few months pregnant, with their first child - who Marty knew would be Jules Clint Brown. "How are you doing, Clara?"

"It's really a nice day out," Clara replied, as Marty and Jennifer walked. "I'm certainly feeling thrilled, as I realize that I'll sure be bringing a new life into the world." Looking at Marty, she added, "Emmett explained to me about what happened. I'm very sorry to hear about it, Marty. If you'd like to, you are free to go relax in the guest room."

"Thanks, Clara," Marty replied, nervously. As he stepped inside, he actually began to feel quite nostalgic. Thirty years later, Doc and Clara still lived in that house. Still, the place really had a different feel to it. The house seemed to scream "new beginnings".

Just then, Einstein strolled up to Marty - and began to sniff Marty. Tears filled Marty's eyes, as he thought of how much he simply missed his old canine friend. By 2016, Doc did own another sheepdog, who he called Eratosthenes. Still, he sure missed Einstein!

"Einstein!" gasped Marty, as he hugged the dog. "Oh, Einie, I really missed you." The dog licked back, as he seemed to quite enjoy the attention. Marty began to weep, as he realized how much he missed the canine. He started to have some fond memories. In fact, the fond memories seemed to feel... very recent? "It's very nice to see you!"

"What's wrong, Marty?" Doc asked, concerned. "Why are you crying? You're acting as if you haven't seen Einie... in ages! You see him nearly everyday, Marty! That hit just might be worse, than I previously thought. Marty, I think you should get a little rest."

"Doc's right, Marty," agreed Jennifer, as she placed her arm around Marty. "That hit must've screwed up your brain, a little bit. It's quite not like you to get so emotional. Yeah, I know that you're a bit sensitive - but you last saw Einie... just this morning!"

"Uh, yeah, right," replied Marty, as he wiped his eyes. His wife... girlfriend... actually was quite right. He did stop by the Browns, just that morning - before heading off for school. He didn't know if he should explain to Jennifer what happened. "I rather don't know what's gotten into me. At any rate, Jenn, I really should try to get a little rest."

"Yeah, you should," replied Jennifer, smiling. "There's even a pair of fleece pajamas, that you can slip into. If you'd like, I'll even join you. I would quite love for you to be well enough, Marty - so that I can watch you perform. It's your big chance, Marty."

"Thanks for everything, Jenn," Marty replied, as he headed to the guest room. It just seemed like quite a strange day. He nearly forgot about what a pest Douglas Needles was. At least, by 2016, he didn't still end up working for Needles. Not like he did, in...

"Just try to clear your mind, Marty," Jennifer suggested, as she threw Marty a pair of fleece pajamas. Turning on the stereo, she asked, "How about quite listening to some tunes?" Jennifer flopped on the bed, as she stretched. "Say, Marty, wouldn't it simply be wonderful - being able to actually turn on the radio, and hear your songs playing?"

"Actually, KKHV is planning to play some of our tunes," explained Marty. "It's a rather great feeling, Marty - knowing that our local radio station sure appreciates our music. Tomorrow is gonna be our third major performance. I do feel very excited, Jennifer."

"I'm happy for you, too," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I mean, you're quite talented. It's a great thing, Marty, that your parents are also rather supportive of your dreams. It seems so... Remember, Marty, last fall? You were so upset... about being rejected."

Marty simply nodded, as he lay on the bed. He did, in fact, remember the incident. It was just a day prior to his initial time travel trip. What _especially_ got to him, was the fact that the judge who rejected him actually bore a very striking resemblance to Huey Lewis. Looking back, he wondered if Mr. Strickland was behind that rejection.

"Yeah, I shouldn't've allowed myself to just become so discouraged," replied Marty. "I guess it really started out being quite a bad day. Earlier that morning, I blew up Doc's amplifier. He _did_ warn me, but it wasn't until after the fact. That really got to..."

"I understand, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "He actually should've warned you, in advance. Well, it's in the past. As you can see, there certainly are people - who sure appreciate your music. Even many of the most famous musicians had a bad start."

"Yeah, like Led Zeppelin," agreed Marty, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "At the start of their career, many critics simply hated their music. They received a lot of scathing reviews, in fact, from Rolling Stone magazine. Still, they quite ended up becoming of the most legendary bands, from the 1970s. I sure don't expect to become as big..."

"Well, Marty, you really never know," Jennifer replied, as she began rubbing Marty's shoulders. "I'm quite sure that the members of Led Zeppelin never actually expected to become that famous. The same could be said about Beatles... and Elvis Presley."

Marty just smiled. It actually was nice of Jennifer to be so encouraging, of course. In reality, though, he simply never made it as big as the aforementioned musicians. In a way, he was glad of that. Having that much fame could place a lot of stress on him.

Marlene and Marty Jr were both able to live reasonable normal lives, without dealing with many of the hassles that often come with having a celebrity parent. Granted, it might also be helped by the fact that he opted to remain in Hill Valley. He had such a fondness for his hometown, where he had over a century's worth of family history.

"I'm gonna go turn off the light," suggested Jennifer, as she stood up. "I can tell that you're very deep in thought. You simply should get some sleep, though. It's not good for you to be... Why don't I give you a little back massage? Do you think that'll help?"

"Yeah, that'd be nice," replied Marty, as he turned over. He smiled, as his favourite song really came on the radio. It was The Power of Love, performed by Huey Lewis and The News. Sometimes, in fact, he felt as if the song was really written for him.

"This is sure great music," commented Jennifer, as she began to run Marty's back. "It will be very nice, being able to get married. I really hope that we don't end up having the same... Well, you know. We'll simply have to stay away from Hilldale. I suppose I should stop worrying. I'm sure that, at this rate, you'll make a very wonderful dad!"

"I'll certainly do my hardest," Marty replied, smiling. He just thought of Marty Jr - and how, in the final timeline, he was a lot more confident. It was sure a nice feeling, just knowing that he was really able to influence his children to become confident people.

"I know you will, Marty," Jennifer replied, in a near whisper. "In a way, it sure seems strange. I mean, I'm already concerned about our children - and we don't even have them. I'm just too young to be thinking like a mother, just yet. It sure seems as if..."

"Time travel can do strange things to a person," Marty pointed out. "Sometimes, I do wonder what my parents would think - if, in 1955, they knew... In a way, I was very tempted to explain to my parents - _especially_ my mother - who I really was. Doc sure was mindful to warn me, though, about screwing up the space-time continuum."

"Well, Marty," Jennifer commented, stretching, "I think I should simply get some rest, myself. I think you should just spend the night, over here. I'm sure that your parents would really be understanding. I suppose, later on, I should also call up my parents."

Marty smiled, as he rolled over. Jennifer often gave helpful advice. In the somewhat distant future, Jennifer would be a child psychologist. She simply would become very good at her job, as she'd become highly lauded and commended by her co-workers.

Marty closed her eyes, as Jennifer placed her arm around his shoulder. It was a nice feeling, being able to revisit a little of his youth. He thought of how much he actually missed. Many times, he'd remind Marlene and Marty Jr to treasure their youth. It did seem to be a very tough task for Marlene, at times. Still, she seemed to be learning.


	4. Chapter 3

_March 22, 1986  
10:00 AM PST_

Marty felt rather disoriented, as he woke up. He was real uncertain of where he was, as he glanced around the room. He then noticed Jennifer, who looked much younger. It was then, that everything really went back to him. He went back to his teen years, and he just spent the night at the Browns' house. He smiled, as this actually felt nice.

"Are you up, Marty?" Jennifer asked, quite softly. Marty turned his girlfriend, later to become his wife. "I quite hope that you're feeling a little better. I just don't want you to miss your performance, tonight. I mean, just last month, you had your big break."

"Yeah, and right after Valentine's Day," Marty replied, as he kissed Jennifer. "I simply was an exciting night, Jenn. You were there - and you sat right in the front row, with Zoe. It was exciting." Sniffing, he added, "It smells like Clara is making coffee cake."

"I really do love coffee cake," Jennifer replied, smiling. "I'd simply love to learn how to make it, myself." Marty smiled, as Jennifer went to roll up the shades. "It's a beautiful day, Marty. I sure believe this calls for a little stroll. How about, right after breakfast, you and I take a little walk. We can take head over to Hill Valley Park, and watch..."

"I see that you young ones are just waking up," Clara called out, as she stepped into the bedroom. "Listen, Marty, your parents called - a little after you and Jenn went to bed. A few things came up. As a result, they won't be coming back - until tomorrow."

Marty just nodded, not knowing whether to feel relieved or disappointed. As much as Marty loved his parents, he really felt a little uncertain of whether he could explain to his parents about yesterday. Of course, he couldn't tell them what really happened.

"Thank you, Clara," Marty replied, softly. "I certainly must say, I really do enjoy your coffee cakes." Clara just smiled, as she left the room. "She might find it a little easier, Jenn," commented Marty, "to bake. After all, she just has to adjust the temperature. Don't get me wrong. I'm sure that she does miss the good ol' days. It's just that I..."

"Well, of course," Jennifer replied, laughing a little. "I think it's just natural, Marty, for people to really have an affinity for the time period that they grew up in. After all, it's what they're used to. Do you remember how you felt, when you were stuck in 1955?"

"That was a very stressful week for me," commented Marty, nodding. "It's not to say that I didn't enjoy any of it. Of course, there was the fact... Well, I just had to make my parents fall in love. There were times, in fact, when I began to feel so hopeless."

"I simply thought of something," commented Jennifer, as she just ran her finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek. "What about our kids? Y'know, Marty Jr and Marlene? How do you suppose they'd take... to _this_ time period? I'm quite sure that they'd regard everyone as being, uh, old-fashioned - perhaps... even our music. It's just..."

Marty smiled, as he thought of his children. Actually, Marty Jr was fascinated with the 1980s - and, in fact, he sure was considerably disenchanted with the music of his own generation. Still, Marty Jr probably would miss being able to watch six shows at once.

"Well, you never know," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "I can't quite imagine that the music of the future would get any louder. I'm sure that there would be a real drastic change in style. I do think that the music of the '50s can be a little too quiet."

"I guess I can't quite argue with you, Marty," Jennifer replied, smiling. "After all, back in the '50s, rock and roll was simply getting started. I do suppose a major part of why our generation doesn't quite care for Perry Como, is because his music isn't exactly... well, rock. The next generation sure can't complain about our music being too quite."

"That's a very excellent point," Marty replied, as he thought of his son. He thought of how Marty Jr would use similar arguments, when asked about the appeal of '80s rock. "In that case, the next generation might have a bit more appreciation for our music."

"It's quite interesting to think about," commented Jennifer, as she kissed Marty's left cheek. "At any rate, I guess it'd really be best to not rush things. As interesting as it is, to think about the future... Let's see how the coffee cake is doing. I'm hungry."

Marty smiled, as the two of them headed to the kitchen. Of course, Jennifer sure had no idea that Marty was actually revisiting his youth. It felt a little strange, speculating over the next thirty years - as if the events hadn't already happened. He had no clue as to how long the spell would last. Would he simply relive all of the next thirty years?

oooooooooo

Marty smiled, as he looked around the living room. It was a wonderful feeling. He and Jennifer sat together, while Doc and Clara sat across from them. It felt very strange, though - as he thought of how much things have actually changed. Jules wasn't even born, yet. Thirty years later, Jules and Verne were married to Gina and Tina Vincent.

"It'll be so wonderful, Emmett," Clara commented, sighing. "I really hope that the fact that we're from two different time periods won't affect our baby. While I sure tend to miss living in the 19th Century, I can admit that it's better to raise our children here."

"I see no reason why it would _affect_ our children," Doc replied, softly. "It isn't as if we're two different species. However, by having our children in the 19th Century, I feel that... Well, it could conceivably result in a time paradox - which would be bad."

"That's really a good point, Emmett," replied Clara, affectionately. "Of course, I know how much you and Marty are close. I'd rather never dream of keeping the two of you apart. Sometimes, I miss my parents. It's not as if I can't ever visit them, though. We do have a time machine, after all. My father was always a very mild-mannered man."

"I'd love to meet your parents, as well," agreed Doc. "I think it's so wonderful, Clara, how your father was into collecting butterflies. I certainly hope to find some of those species that your father discovered: Lepidoptera martha. It'd be a dream of mine!"

"Your father collected butterflies?" Jennifer gasped, impressed. Marty just smiled, as he was also fascinated. "This is totally awesome! I love to collect butterflies! I rather don't like killing them, though - and I really dislike those type of butterfly collectors."

"Don't worry, Jennifer," Clara replied, laughing. "My father quite kept them alive, and he really made sure that were well-fed. I think it was quite romantic, the way that my father named the butterfly after my mother. She was quite a wonderful person, too - and she certainly taught me to become the strong and confident woman that I am."

"That sounds real sweet, Clara," gushed Marty, as he glanced at Jennifer. Of course, it wasn't the very first time that Marty heard the story, However, in another sense, it was. "It's sort of like how... like how I simply write songs for Jenn - and record them."

"Oh, Marty," Jennifer laughed, as she half-hugged her boyfriend. "I'm actually looking quite forward to this evening." Turning to Clara, she added, "Well, Clara, I sure enjoy hearing about your family. If we ever go back, I think I'd also love to meet them."

"I'm sure we could arrange that," Clara replied, smiling. "I have an older sister, as well as an older brother. Their names are Greta and Webster. Come to think of it, I'm very curious of if... Well, if they might have any descendants. I think I'd quite love to meet them. Of course, I won't be able to tell them who I really am. Still, it'd be fascinating."

"Whoa!" gasped Marty, stunned. "I didn't even think of it! I'm not sure why. I guess I never actually thought of you as... as having any siblings. At any rate, you definitely should go for it. We could maybe even make this a project. I think it'll be so exciting."

As the words came out, Marty realized that he really had met some of Clara's indirect descendants. One of them was a good friend of Sabrina, named Jessica Hoffman. As he sighed, he realized how confusing everything was. Would he ever get used to it?

"I quite agree with Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "After all, you're rather one of the few people who can do that. Webster might be fairly easy to do. With Greta, though, that might really be harder. Well, unless you already know who she married. After all, I understand that divorces weren't exactly that common, back in the good ol' days."

"Greta married Henry Hopper," explained Clara, smiling. "I don't think she'd ever want to divorce him. After all, I can quite recall just how much in love they were. They sure had a beautiful baby girl. They named her Violet Catherine Hopper. I do wonder..."

"That would be very cool, Clara," gushed Jennifer. "On a sadder note, she'd probably be deceased. Granted, we do have a time machine. Still, just thinking about it... Well, it'd still be cool - being able to find out if young Violet ends up having descendants."

"I wonder if Henry and Greta had any other children," replied Clara, smiling. "Webster and Bonnie have three boys - named Daniel, Hubert, and Edmund. They often were a bit rambunctious, but they were also quite sweet. I must say, I simply do miss them. I do feel sad, sometimes, thinking that everyone I knew and loved are now deceased."

"I notice that you're using the present tense, Clara," teased Doc. "I suppose I rather can't blame you, though. After all, I can quite understand how you..." Just then, the door bell rang. "Whew, it looks like we have company. I wonder who that might be."

"You mean _we_ don't count, Doc?" joked Marty, as the quartet stood up. "Yeah, I quite see how that goes." Of course, Marty knew that it was because Doc considered him and Jennifer to be family. "Well, I wonder if that could simply be my band mates."


	5. Chapter 4

_March 22, 1986  
11:30 AM PST_

Marty really felt nervous, as he followed the others to the front door. As soon as Doc opened the door. Marty was very shocked, as he couldn't believe who he saw. It was someone who he cared rather deeply about, but who he hadn't seen in a long time. It was a little too much for him to take. He was so overwhelmed with various emotions.

"Grandma Stella!" gasped Marty, just as he ran to wrap his arms around his beloved grandmother. "Oh, Grandma Stella!" repeated Marty, as he began to cry. He buried his head into his grandmother's shoulder, as he wept. "I can't believe that it's you!"

"Well, sweetheart," murmured Grandma Stella, as she was taken aback. "Whatever is the matter? I haven't gone anywhere. You can simply visit me, anytime. You're acting like you haven't seen me... for many years. What is it, Marty? What's troubling you?"

Marty simply didn't know what to say. It's been over a decade, since his grandmother died. Her death sure brought him into great depression, it was what really lead to him to drinking heavily and very irresponsibly - which lasted for a little over a year. It was what brought about the darkest periods of time of his life, and he grew to regret it.

"I'm not very sure what's gotten into him," replied Doc. "He was acting the same way, yesterday - when he saw Einie. He quite acted like he hadn't seen Einie for a... a long time. I know that, yesterday afternoon, he was hit in the head - with a ball. Still, I..."

"I wonder if he had a very bad dream," suggested Jennifer. "I mean, I really don't like seeing him that upset. I guess he's just so worried about losing you, or something. He seems to really care about you. You remind me of my own grandma, so I can quite..."

"That must've been some dream," commented Grandma Stella, stunned. "Well, Marty, it'll all be okay. After all, I simply hope to see the day that you and Jenn get married." As she stroked Marty's head, she continued, "I quite decided to spend some time with you - as your parents weren't expecting to be gone, for so long. They felt so bad..."

"I'm quite sorry, Grandma Stella," whispered Marty, as he lifted his tear-stained face. "I actually didn't mean to let loose, like this. I just... Well, I simply can't stand to think that... that, one day, you won't be around. That thought makes me feel rather sad."

"I really understand, pumpkin," Grandma Stella replied, gently. "You just have nothing to apologize for. I was just shocked, that's all. You know that I value every single one of my grandchildren. I was very close to my own grandma, too - and I really know..."

"You should've seen me," added Clara. "That was about the most devastating time of my life. I sure agree that grandparents are quite important. If Marty really had a bad dream about you... well, you know... I sure do feel for him. Unfortunately, there are quite a few people that I loved - who are now deceased. That really is a sad thing."

"I'm sorry to hear about that, Clara," Grandma Stella replied, sympathetically. Turning to Marty, she added, "Well, honey, what do you want to do? I can just treat you out, if you'd like. We can also make cookies. I just found an old recipe, that my mom had."

"That sure sounds awesome, Grandma Stella," gushed Marty, as he wiped his eyes. "I can't say that I'm all too hungry, right now. I mean, we just finished eating breakfast. Well, for lunch, I'd like to stop by A&W. They have some good bacon cheeseburgers."

"Thinking of bacon cheeseburgers quite make my mouth water," commented Jennifer. "It makes me feel glad that I'm not Jewish. I mean, I simply respect the culture - but I sure could never stand to abide by all those kosher laws that they have. I mean, I do enjoy having the freedom to eat whatever I like. I guess that's just important to me."

"Yeah, I certainly agree that freedom is important," agreed Grandma Stella. "If Marty doesn't mind, Jenn - you're certainly free to join us. After all, it seems very likely that you'll become my granddaughter-in-law. In a few ways, you remind me of Lorraine."

"Thanks for the offer," Jennifer replied, smiling, "but I was really planning to hang out with my friends. I hope that the two of you have fun, though - and I hope that Marty feels better. I can still remember how I felt, last fall, when my grandma was quite ill."

"You take care, Jenn," Marty replied, as he turned to hug her. "You have a good day, and I really love you!" Turning to Doc and Clara, he added, "I really wish the same for you two. I hope to see all of you at the concert, tonight." To Grandma Stella, he said, "Well, Grandma Stella, I sure think we should stand a little time - over by your place."

oooooooooo

"This recipe sure sounds good," commented Marty, as he scooped some cookie dough onto the baking sheet. "I always have quite a weakness for chocolate. I remember all the fun times that we've quite had, when I was younger. I sure remember Christmas, and the way that this house looked so festive. It was rather fun times, for all of us."

Even in the original timeline, Marty really remembered having fun at Grandma Stella's house. It sure was the one time of the year, in fact, that his mother seemed to be in good spirits. In all the timelines, he had fond memories of his beloved grandmother.

"I can still remember the time," Grandma Stella commented, laughing, "when you were five, and I brought you to the mall. You really wanted to sit on Santa's lap. You simply told him that you wanted a guitar, and that you just wanted to play like Jimmy Page."

"I remember that incident, rather vaguely," Marty replied, smiling. "Yeah, I was a real big fan of Led Zeppelin - and I quite admired Jimmy Page. I simply wish that I could've gone to one of their concerts. My mom rather insisted that I was too young, though - and that people there would be smoking pot. Well, I suppose she really had a point."

"Of course, honey," replied Grandma Stella. "She sure was being a good mother, and looking out for you. After you have children, Marty, I'm sure you'll understand where your parents are coming from. When your mother was young, I'm sure she didn't..."

Marty smiled, as he knew all too well what his grandmother meant. It wasn't just from his own experiences, as a father - but, when he was in 1955, he was able to observe his mother's youth. Of course, he was rather surprised by much of he learned of her.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," replied Marty. He still simply remembered the time, when he and his future mother were sitting in Doc's car. She insisted how, as a mother, she would let her children do whatever they wanted. Even in the new timeline, she ended up not quite doing that. "It's very amazing, how someone's perspective can change."

"Marty," Grandma Stella pointed out, "just think of what _you_ were like, ten years ago. I'm sure that, back then, you actually had different interests. I'm sure that what you enjoyed, when you were seven... Well, you no longer care about most of them."

Marty thought back to when he was seven. His memories from the new timeline quite took great prominence over his memories of the old timeline. Essentially, his interests remained the same. His grandmother was right. A lot of his interests have changed.

"Yeah, I see what you mean," Marty replied, sighing. "Granted, some of my interests and values have stayed the same. Other stuff, though, rather have changed. I sure have no such desire to grow into becoming one those cynical-type of adults, though. I do wish to retain hope in humanity, which is why I don't like thinking about politics."

"Your Grandpa Sam actually was like that," explained Grandma Stella. "He was a good man, and I quite loved him. He could be rather hard-nosed, though - and not an easy person to get along with. I certainly can sympathize with what you're saying, Marty."

"Well, it looks like we're out of batter," commented Marty, smiling. "Yeah, politics sure isn't my forte. I mean, the way that some of the political types behave... Well, I sure don't think they're setting a very good example for our children. It's just looks like..."

"I do see what you're saying," agreed Grandma Stella, nodding. "You really should've seen your grandfather and I, during the Viet Nam War. Your father really was hostile towards anyone who really dared to opposed the war. Of course, being a veteran of World War Two, he couldn't understand why people would want to resist any war."

"I think that's very ridiculous, though," countered Marty. "I mean, okay, I guess I can see the value of World War Two - with the Holocaust going on. Still, I quite think wars are stupid. Why should anyone be forced to risk their lives - when they're so young?"

"I really don't disagree with you, honey," replied Grandma Stella. "In fact, I sure think you're right. To your grandfather, though... Well, he believed that fighting in the war was the same thing as defending this country - which he felt was greatly important."

"Well, I still don't understand," Marty replied, sighing. "I just believe that killing people is always wrong. It's the same reason why I oppose abortion, euthanasia, and capital punishment. After all, I rather believe that the life of every human being is important. I strongly believe that only God is the one to decide when a person's life should end."

"You simply have a point, Marty," agreed Grandma Stella. "Well, let's set the timer. In just about half an hour, these cookies should be ready to eat. I enjoy no-bake cookie recipes. I'm so glad that I finally found this recipe. These cookies look very delicious."

Marty flashed a lopsided smile, as he hugged his grandmother. He actually planned to make the most of his time with her. She was a good person to talk to, and she always had rather wonderful advice. It was too bad that his children wouldn't remember her.


	6. Chapter 5

_March 22, 1986  
6:30 PM PST_

While Marty was quite satisfied with how well he was playing, he couldn't help but feel a little nervous. After all, what if he ended up saying the wrong things? What if he did something to affect his career of a moderately famous rock star? It would be bad, not only for his own life, but also for the space-time continuum. It would be a major risk.

He glanced at each of his band mates. Zach Nelson - who was actually his best friend, after Doc - was the bassist. The keyboardist was Joey Landvatter, while the drummer was Billy Winterson. He began to realize how much he missed playing with his band.

"Are you okay, Marty?" Zach asked, concerned. "I mean, you're doing fine. I feel that you rather need to lighten up, a little. People seem to enjoy our music. Perhaps, after the concert, you and Jenn could eat out - with Zoe and myself. How's that sound?"

"Uh, yeah, that'd be great," stammered Marty. He knew that, in the future, Zach and Zoe wouldn't actually be getting married. It seemed very strange to think that, at this time, the two of them were very much in love. "It'd just be a nice way to celebrate. It would be wonderful. Perhaps, we head to Dairy Queen - and have some ice cream."

"That's really sounds like a great idea," gushed Zach. "You know that song you wrote, Harmony? I think it's very profound, and everyone actually seems to enjoy it. It's also something that more people need to consider. Sometimes, I do question humanity."

"I definitely can relate," Marty replied, sighing. "I mean, unfortunately, we do know a lot of people - who sure get their jollies from putting other people down. Still, all in all, I'd say that must humans do mean well. We certainly aren't perfect beings, though."

"I really think Marty's right," agreed Joey. "I do have a cousin, who tends to act like a jerk. Still, all things considered, he quite has a heart of gold. Basically, he's a jerk with a heart of gold. It's best to just look for the good in people. On the other hand, there really are people out there - who simply are plain jerks. They're beyond redemption."

"I sure can't argue with that, Joey," Marty replied, nodding. "There are many people in this world, who are remorselessly evil. It doesn't make it right to assume the worst of anyone, though. That's exactly what causes problems for people like Dr. Brown."

"You all make good points," replied Billy, nodding. "There is a reason why many people are strong adherents of the 'innocent until proven guilty' concept. Granted, I'm not as close to Dr. Brown - like you are. Still, I sure do believe that he's a very decent man."

"Well, guys," Zach called out, as he looked at his watch. "I think it's about time to get ready for the concert. It's very nice that people are starting to appreciate out music. We worked very hard, to get as far as we did. Perhaps, in about five years, we'll get signed onto a major record label. All we have to do, is to keep at it. It'll be worth it."

oooooooooo

After the concert was over, Marty and Jennifer decided to eat to Dairy Queen. Zach and Zoe were sitting across from them. Marty felt so pleased to see that the concert was well-received. He was so engrossed into the music, he wasn't thinking about the conflict of his mind. That really was one trait that usually worked towards his favour.

"This is very wonderful," commented Zach. With an evil grin, he added, "In your face, Mr. Strickland! You thought you could stop us, huh? Well, ha, ha, ha! We managed to showed _you_! Who's the slacker, now? That'll really teach you to bring us down!"

"You guys did terrific!" gushed Zoe Quinn. "You guys play like professionals. I'm really behind you guys. It's just one of the best concerts that I've been to. It's even better than seeing Huey Lewis and The News. All in all, I think that you guys are on a roll."

"Zoe's right, guys," Jennifer replied, nodding. "It's actually a wonderful way of ending another concert performance." Smiling at Marty, she added, "Well, Marty, I saw quite a few people asking for your autograph - and it's _not_ because they actually think you're Michael J Fox! I think you're really getting there! People are appreciating you!"

"Thanks, Jenn," Marty replied, softly. "Granted, I don't quite mind being mistaken for Michael J Fox - but it feels quite nice to know that our music is being appreciated. It's a great feeling, knowing that we're starting to have... fans! I can hardly believe it!"

"I wanted to ask you a question, Marty," commented Zoe. "I know that your father is a moderately famous science fiction author. I rather love his book, by the way. I was wondering if that fact might make you feel a little, uh, insecure. As if you might..."

"Well, maybe a little," Marty replied, quietly. It actually was one thing that Marty had concerns about, on occasion. He certainly did hope to appreciated on his own merits, and not just his father was famous. Still, his father was a celebrity in a very different field of art. "It's sure not as if we make our songs sci-fi related, though. Not usually."

"Yeah, it's two real different audiences," agreed Zach. "I mean, you don't have to like sci-fi - in order to enjoy our music. On the same note, you don't have to be too big on rock and roll - in order to enjoy your father's novel. Thus, Marty, you have a point."

"Well, since you put it that way," Zoe replied, smiling. "Say, Marty, do you really think that your father novel would ever... be made into a film? I think it'd be so awesome. I would love to see all those events come to life. I mean, I'd certainly love to watch it."

"I'm not too sure about that, Zoe," Zach replied, laughing. "After all, I know that films of the book don't always live up to... to the book. It's a bit rare, actually, for a film to just remain faithful to the book that it was based on. I mean, I probably will watch it - but... Well, there certainly is no guarantee that it would actually live up to the book."

"You sure have a point, Zach," agreed Marty, nodding. Actually, in a little over three years, the film adaption of A Match Made In Space would come into fruition. It would star Crispin Glover and Lea Thompson as the couple - and it would be well-received.

"It's quite too bad that the name 'Darth Vader' is already taken," commented Zach. "I love the name Kosh Conad, though. Kevin Clay is also a nice name. You sure have so much to admire... about your father. I simply must say, I think he's a very cool guy."

"Well, uh, thanks," Marty replied, feeling a little uneasy. After all, a lot of that was his own doing. It actually was a surreal feeling, thinking that it really took only a week for him to turn his father's life around. As much as he hated to admit it, Biff played a very big role in the transformation - however inadvertently. "I'm so proud of my old man!"

"Yeah, he's sure talented," Jennifer agreed, coyly. "I'm quite sure that, one day, our children will say the same about you. I really hope that, if you guys do get famous, it won't affect _our_ relationship. I mean, I quite know how rock stars do tend to..."

"You won't have to worry about that, Jenn," replied Marty, as he kissed the girl of his life. "You simply know how much I'm in love with you. While I really do wish to become famous, it's also a dream of mine to have a family. I do think family is real important."

"You really do take after your father, Marty," observed Zach. "I mean, you sure have the same confidence as him. You have the same dreams and ambition. Well, not really the same - but... What I mean is... Marty, you quite seem to have the same yearning for success - just like your father does. I sure think that it tends to run in the family."

"I guess you're right, Zach," Marty replied, smiling. Of course, that wasn't quite true - but he couldn't exactly tell Zach that. Doc just believed that, if too many people know about the time machine, it might be too risky. Marty couldn't actually blame his friend.

"When my father was a little younger," Zach explained, "he also wanted to become a rock star. Not wishing to have the pressure of being in the limelight, though, he quite chose to abandon the dream - instead, opting to become a music teacher. He still..."

"Your father is still very cool," Marty pointed out, cheerfully. "I simply remember how, back in kindergarten... Well, that was when you and I first met. I thought it was very cool, Zach, how your father offered to give me guitar lessons. The thing is, I do quite owe him my gratitude. Does he ever regret that... he opted to abandon his dream."

"Oh, maybe a little," replied Zach. "Still, he seems to be happy with his life. He wishes us the best of luck, though. I'm sure that there's a part of him, Marty, that wishes he didn't abandon the dream - and quite wonders what might've happened, if he didn't."

Marty simply had half a mind to go back in time, and convince Zach's father to change his mind. Of course, it might be too risky - as there really was a possibility of Zach not being born. Besides, there was no guarantee that Zach's father would be better off.

"Well, maybe it's a good thing that he didn't," Marty replied, softly. "There really is no sense in worrying about what if. As long as your father is feeling content with his life, that's what matters the most. Anyway, it's so nice of him to cheer us on. He's really a generous guy. I can remember how, for Christmas, he bought me a very nice guitar."

"It's sure been a long time, Marty," commented Zach. "So many things have changed, since we were five. It sure looks like our dreams are starting to become reality. If you put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. Was it your father, or Dr. Brown..."

"It was both," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. Actually, Doc was the very first to teach him that. After going back to 1955, he taught it to his father. Of course, Doc also taught it to his classes. A long time ago, George actually was one of Doc's pupils.


	7. Chapter 6

_March 23, 1986  
12:30 PM PST_

"Your church served a great brunch," commented Jennifer, as she and Marty stepped into the Brown's house. "I'm feeling real stuffed, though. Well, next week Sunday, it'll be Easter. It's one of my very favourite holidays, y'know, after Christmas. It'll be real nice, come Good Friday. We won't have to go to school. Doesn't that sound great?"

"Well, the 'not going to school' part is certainly nice," Marty replied, sighing. "Still, as a Catholic... Well, I'm not quite into all the fasting and such - that the Church asks us to do. At least, the Church doesn't really have any foods... that are completely taboo."

"I understand what you mean, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. As she looked around, she added, "Hey, Doc, we're back. You really should've come along. Brunch was quite delicious. I really feel stuffed, though. So, uh, where's Clara? How are you feeling?"

"Clara's taking a nap," explained Doc. "I guess the pregnancy is getting to her. I can't say that I envy her." Turning to Marty, he added, "Anyway, Marty, your parents just called. They're almost home. They said that they'll drop by. They feel quite bad about not being home, earlier. I explained about what happened, and they are concerned."

"I think I'll be quite fine," Marty replied, as he sat on the couch. "The back of my head does hurt, a little. As long as nobody touches it, I'll be fine. It could be worse, though - and it's not like it's the first time that I hurt my head. It's certainly not all that bad."

"Well, your parents never knew about your time travel trips," Doc pointed out. "I just wonder what they'd think, if they actually knew. For obvious reasons, it's rather best that they not know about your original time travel trip. It could really distress them."

"Yeah, especially my mother," Marty replied, sighing. "It really would be upsetting for her to, y'know, know that she was hitting on her own son. I sure understand that it's not her fault. After all, there's just no way that she could've known. I think they'd be horrified, as well, to find out about the way they used to be. My father might feel..."

"I understand what you mean, Marty," agreed Doc. "It's quite nice to know that your father was able to turn his life around. It just looks like, at the rate you're going, you also are destined towards an improved future. I mean, I sure do want that for you."

"Well, so would _I_," pointed out Jennifer. "After all, his future would certainly also affect me." Just then, the door bell rang. "Let's find out who it is. I quite think it might be Marty's parents." She opened the door, as she called our, "Mr. and Mrs. McFly!"

"Mom! Dad!" called out Marty, as he ran up to his parents. He was rather amazed by how young they looked. Granted, by 2016, they still looked quite good for their age. "How has your weekend been? It's quite so nice to have you back. I sort of wish you could've been there, though, for the concert. It turned out to be another success."

"Sweetheart!" exclaimed Lorraine, as she wrapped her arms around Marty. "How are you feeling?" Placing her hand on Marty's head, she added, "Dr. Brown simply told us about what happened. Oh, honey, I hope you're not badly hurt. I feel bad about..."

"I would like to give Douglas Needles a piece of my mind," groused George. "I actually have half a mind to include him in my next novel, and make all types of rather horrible things happen to him. I'm sorry that your mother and I couldn't come home, earlier."

"His father was just as awful," Lorraine added, sighing. "He used to push around Sally and Toby. I swear, the Needles are about as bad as the Tannens are. Anyway, I just think you should relax, and take a nice oatmeal bath. You've always loved them. I still remember how, shortly before you turned ten, you ended up with the chicken pox."

"Yeah, I remember," whispered Marty. "I simply ended up not going to school, for the rest of the year. Yeah, I believe that was actually the first time that you had me take an oatmeal bath. Oh, Mom and Dad, it's nice to see you. I'm happy that you're back."

"I wish that we could've come home, as we planned," Lorraine explained, gently. "At any rate, I'm sure happy that you aren't too injured. Well, tonight, I'm quite thinking of preparing your favourite meal. After all, I rather would like to make it up to you."

Marty smiled, as he remembered how loving his mother really was - in this timeline, at least. In thirty years, she'd actually make a wonderful grandfather. He was happy to know that his parents were proud of the person that he became. It was such a great feeling, having supportive parents - and certainly one thing that he was grateful for.

oooooooooo

Marty smiled, as he glanced around the table. It was a rather strange feeling, seeing Dave and Linda at a young age. It also seemed so strange, realizing that he was one of the _children_ - as opposed to the father. While his parents rather continued to have meals with the family, on a number of occasions - it sure wasn't the same thing.

"I heard that Needles wiped you out, very good," Dave commented, with concern. "I had the same thing happen to me before, with Cliff Tannen. I'm sure happy that Dad really taught me how to defend myself. The thing is, he always was my role model."

Marty could barely contain his laughter, as he saw the real irony of Dave's speech. In both timelines, Dave was quite close to his father. Even in Hill Valley, Dave seemed to be very protective of his father's memory. It was one thing that remained consistent.

Still, that seemed to be about where the similarities ended. In the original timeline, his father and brother both seemed to just be on the road to nowhere. It was almost like they were different people. Marty thought about his own son, and how Marty Jr sure seemed unlike his other self. Nurture really played a very major role in a person's life.

"Well, Marty Klein really taught me a lot," George explained, smiling. "I only knew him, for about a week. Still, he sure made a huge difference in my life. I do have a feeling, though - that, if not for him, I never would've realized my dream of being an author."

"You're a very wonderful husband, George," cooed Lorraine. "It makes me feel a little sad, though, to think our youngest child is nearing adulthood. I wonder what it would be like, if I could quite go back to being a teenager. I sometimes do miss those days."

Marty swallowed, as Lorraine's speech sounded all too familiar. _If only she knew_, Marty thought. He wondered what would've happen, if Lorraine really opted to revisit _that_ week. How might it affect the space-time continuum? What would she think, upon seeing "Calvin Klein"? Marty thought of how much of a risk _that_ could pose.

"I sure have no desire to revisit my youth," replied George, grimacing. "My teen years were about the most depressing time of my life. Granted, there are things that I quite would like to change. Still, I believe that it's actually best to leave the past behind is."

"I agree with you, Dad," commented Dave, nodding. "I sure wouldn't want to have to go through all that training, again - to become a business executive. It's sure good to keep looking forward. I mean, I just strive to seize every opportunity that I can get."

"I sort of see where Mom's coming from, though," insisted Linda. "I'm really not in that big of a hurry to grow up. For instance, I really can't understand the concept of being tied down to one guy. After all, there's simply plenty of time to be married - when you get older. There sure is plenty of fish under the sea, so why not make the most of it?"

Marty was very torn between being annoyed and amused. His younger self tended to get a little irritated by his sister's inability to understand his love for Jennifer. His older self, though, was fascinated - as he knew that she would, one day, change her mind.

"I actually used to feel the same way, Linda," Lorraine replied, chuckling. "Of course, that was from before I met your father. I'm rather sure that, one day, you'll come to feel a little differently. Even after over thirty years, I'm still in love with your father."

"Yeah, I can see that," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile. "Well, Mom, thank you for dinner. These are great stuffed shells." After swallowing, he continued, "I actually enjoy your cooking. It's quite going to be hard for me, y'know, to want to move out. I just have so much to be grateful for - being able to have have family meals, like this."

"You're very welcome, honey," gushed Lorraine. "I also enjoyed having meals with my family - even if, quite often, it was meatloaf. Of course, my dad could be a very stern man - but, all things considered, he simply cared for all of us. Oh, I sure do miss him."

"Yeah, he was a little gruff," agreed George. "It took some time... for him to warm up to me. Your mother was a bit more accepting, from the start. Still, I really understand that your father was looking after your own well-being - which is really a good thing."

"Yeah, he meant well," replied Lorraine. "Anyway, when you guys are ready - there is dessert. I prepared a chocolate cream pie, with a chocolate crust. Also, there really is no cream cheese - which I know that none of you are too fond of. I just figured that I should prepare you guys a special treat, as I feel bad about not being home earlier."

"That's very sweet of you, Mom," gushed Linda. "Come to think of it, I really do have a craving for chocolate. I simply do enjoy these stuffed shells, and the garlic bread is also delicious. Thank you very much for everything, Mom! This sure is a great treat."

Marty just smiled, as his mother took the pie out of the refrigerator. His mouth began to water, as the pie sure looked delicious. Everything actually was shaping up to be a great evening. Sometimes, it actually felt so nice - just spending time with the family.


	8. Chapter 7

_March 24, 1986  
8:15 AM PST_

Marty felt more than a little nervous, as he pulled into his school's parking lot. He sure hoped to not encounter Douglas Needles. The older part of him felt quite funny about returning to school - as a student! He sighed, as he reached for his backpack. He was also a little curious of if his teacher would notice that he did a better job, than usual.

"Hey, the big M," called out a very familiar voice. Marty turned around, and saw that it was Douglas Needles - flanked by his gang members. "How's it hanging, McFly?" He was as ugly as Marty remembered. Snickering, he asked, "How's your head feeling?"

"You asshole!" shouted Marty, as anger boiled inside of him. "You really think you can get your kicks out of pushing people around, don't you? Well, Needles, let me tell you something! I pity people like you! I really do! Still, I refuse to let you keep me down!"

"Just buzz off, Needles!" added Zach, as he came to Marty's defence. Slapping Marty on the back, he added, "That's the spirit, buddy! Don't just let that asshole get under your skin." Glancing at his watch, he added, "Well, anyway, I simply think we'd better head inside. I really think you've been doing very good, Marty, about being on time."

"Well, considering what Ms. Coleman would do," Marty commented, shuddering. "I am pretty leery about... Well, at least, she's no longer able to really threaten to stop our band from performing - since we've finally made the breakthrough that we hoped..."

"It's still quite good to keep in the habit, though," commented Zach, gently. "Anyway, I don't want be a wet blanket - but there is rather the possibility that... that we might never make it big. If that ends up being the case, then we'd need to find other jobs."

Marty swallowed, as he thought over what his friend said. He managed to have other occupations, besides his rock star career. They were all rather temporary, though. At the moment, he really was looking at becoming a disc jockey at the local radio station. His children were so thrilled about the idea. Likely, many of his fans would also love it.

"You do have a point, Zach," Marty replied, softly. "At any rate, I guess I'll be seeing you - by lunch time." Zach smiled back, as Marty walked into the school. The younger Marty, of course, knew his locker combination number - along with all of his classes.

Marty thought about his son - and how, thirty years later, he'd quite be walking along these same halls. Granted, over the next thirty years, much of the hallways would be re-painted - and the floors would all be re-tiled. Still, the building would be the same.

As Marty opened up his locker, he really had to admit that going back to school wasn't all bad. In fact, it would be a somewhat curious experience. He wondered what would happen, once he returned to his older body. Would his younger self really still have all the knowledge of his older self? Would he remember anything about the experience?

oooooooooo

Marty felt quite cheerful, as be carried his lunch tray to his usual table - where he and his closest friends would sit. They were serving spaghetti - which really was one of his favourite foods. He actually loved much of what the school would serve, even though there were a few foods that he could do without. At the moment, he was so hungry.

"Hello," called out Joey, as Marty sat down. "Zach told me about what happened. It's a shame, Marty, that Needles is still harassing you. If you ask me, I really do think he should've gotten an out-of-school suspension. What he did to you... was so rotten!"

"Yeah, I sure do agree with you," replied Billy, rolling his eyes. "With an out-of-school suspension, we wouldn't have to put up with him - for a few days. So, Marty, I heard that you've gotten a A? On your history report? I must say, that's quite wonderful!"

"Uh, yeah, thanks," Marty replied, swallowing. He wondered if he maybe shouldn't've done so well. As a teenager, he simply never cared about history. He always found it to be too depressing. Actually, the older Marty still felt that a lot of history really was depressing - but he also found it to be necessary. "I, uh, I studied hard for the test."

"That's sure good, Marty," commented Zach, smiling. "Well, in just a few months, we'll be able to graduate. Isn't that wonderful? My mom is rather insistent on me attending college. I really don't want to have to do more school, though. I'm so sick of school!"

"Actually, I'm gonna miss high school," Billy commented, real softly. As the rest of The Pinheads stared at him, he added, "Well, maybe not the academics. I'll rather miss my friends, though. Also, the truth is, I don't quite feel as if I'm ready for... adulthood!"

"I really understand how you feel," blurted out Marty. "It's true that, as an adult, you do have more freedoms. You actually don't have that many people telling you what to do. However, it also does mean having more responsibilities. It means leaving the real security of your family, as well. I see what you mean. It can be a scary experience."

"You do have a point, Marty," replied Joey. "Still, I'm looking rather forward to getting away from my parents. The thing is, my dad and stepmom really can be strict. When I have children, I really do plan to be more lenient. I'll let them do anything they want."

Marty thought of his own role, as a parent. He allowed his children plenty of freedom, as well as really showering his children with a lot of affection. Jennifer was always the disciplinarian - but she, too, never really tried to force any activities on their children.

"For the most part, I quite agree with you," replied Marty. "For instance, I agree that children shouldn't be forced to partake in activities - that they simply have no interest in. Children need to have a lot of free time. Actually, we _all_ do. However, I quite think that having children do chores are real necessary. Some limits are also needed."

"That's pretty much what I meant," pointed out Joey. "After all, I would want them to come home at a reasonable hour. I wouldn't let them go to unchaperoned parties. It's common sense. Still, I'd never say 'no' to them - without there being a good reason."

"Yeah, that I definitely agree with," Marty replied, nodding. "I sure never was fond of the authoritarian way of parenting. It only makes your children grow to resent you. It disregards the children's basic rights as a person. Discipline, however, is a necessity."

"Well, yeah, discipline is different," agreed Joey. "After all, children should be taught how to have good courtesy. That I'm certainly not going to argue against. I really do wonder about some of our peers. Take Douglas Needles, for instance. It's a sure bet that his father never shows him any discipline. I bet that his father really spoils him."

"You guys," chided Zach, as he burst out laughing. "I can't believe that you're already talking about having kids! I'm not sure if I even plan to have kids. I think it'd be a very big hassle. I mean, that's also one of the reasons why I'm really not that big on pets."

"You have a good point, Zach," Marty replied, softly. He knew that, within time, Zach would change his mind. In all honesty, taking care of Marlene and Marty Jr could be a chore. It sure was worth it, though. "Still, I quite believe that kids can be a blessing."

"Well, I really have nothing against kids," explained Zach. "I rather love spending time with my little cousins. Still, some of the time, they can be a little bratty. I guess, when I was a kid, I was also pretty bratty. I remember how I used to annoy my parents, by drawing all over the walls. I really expected for them to appreciate my masterpiece."

"I quite remember that, Zach," Marty replied, as everyone burst out laughing. "I even joined you, once - now that you just mentioned it. Your mom got quite mad at us, and she called my mom. We were both crying, as she really let us have it! I felt very bad."

Marty thought of his own son, and how he actually drew all over the living room walls - when he was about four years old. Jennifer simply _screamed_ at him - which, of course, made him start crying. Marty tried very hard to calm his wife, but to no avail.

Shortly afterward, Marty stepped into his son's room. Quite gently, he explained that what his son did was wrong. He went on to explain that it sure was also wrong for his wife to lose her temper. He felt so bad for his son, he himself was also crying. He had to reassure his son that his mother still loved him, in spite of really losing her temper.

Marty wondered if he should suggest to Jennifer that, if any of his children ever drew on the walls, they should just go easy on him. Fortunately, soon after his wife calmed down, she did apologize to their son. Still, he remembered just how bad their son felt.

"Earth to Marty!" Zach called out, as he waved his hand in front of Marty's face. "Are you feeling okay? You do seem to be a little spaced out." Marty blushed, as he began to realize where he was. "Are you still bothered about Needles? He's a real asshole!"

"Uh, yeah, sorry," mumbled Marty. "I'm rather glad that there's no gym, today. I wish that Needles did have an out-of-school suspension. At any rate, I sure guess this'll be another good thing about graduation. We won't have to deal with _him_, anymore! I wish he would just take a hint, and know that I am not to be messed around with!"

"One day, he is getting his," Billy pointed out, grimly. "In about 25 years, when we go to our high school reunion, _we'll_ be the ones laughing at him. I mean, it'll quite be like poetic justice. We'll be the successful ones, and he'll sure be so green with envy."

In spite of himself, Marty joined the rest of the group in laughing. He really wasn't the type of person to quite wish ill on anyone, including jerks like Douglas Needles. Still, to an extent, it actually was true. By 2016, Needles was probably still working at Cusco.


	9. Chapter 8

_March 25, 1986  
7:00 AM PST_

As Marty woke up, the next day, he felt so nervous. As he thought of how he'd have to go to PE, he quite vowed to be more attentive. It was such a pain, having Needles be in that same class. Of all the classes that he had to share with his nemesis, PE just had to be one of them. He sighed, as he really had half a mind to ask for a transfer.

"Hey, Marty?" asked a soft feminine voice. Marty looked up, as Lorraine stepped into the bedroom. "Listen, honey! I spoke to your gym teacher, yesterday. He feels very bad about what happened. He said that, for the next two weeks, he'll excuse you."

"Really?" Marty asked, stunned. It quite felt as if a heavy load had been lifted. It was one thing that he was dreading, since yesterday. "Well, uh, that's quite... I could use that. I suppose it could've been worse. Still, that was rather frightening. I just felt..."

"It'll be fine, honey," Lorraine replied, as she placed her arm around Marty. "He really had to do a lot of convincing, however, before Mr. Strickland would quite allow him to excuse you. Then again, I sure know well the way Mr. Strickland can be. Back when I was in high school, he was also the school principal. Well, I'll fix you some breakfast."

"That sounds great, Mom," Marty replied, as he hugged his mother. He really thought of how nice it felt, being able to have a parent's support. It also really felt nice, being the child. "Thank you so much. As for breakfast, I sure could go for cinnamon toast."

"Cinnamon toast it is," Lorraine replied, smiling. As Marty followed his mother into the kitchen, he rather thought of how nice she looked. He also remembered how, back in 2016, Lorraine and George both were planning to take trip to the rejuvenation clinic.

"Hello, son," called out George, who was sitting at the kitchen table. "Listen, I wanted to know if... Well, I'm just about to send in a new short story. I was sure wondering if you wanted to read it." Marty smiled, as he was quite happy for his father. "I thought about you, when I wrote the story. It's about an alien, who wants to be a musician."

"That's so awesome, Dad," gushed Marty, as he sat at the table. "Well, what do you think your new novel will be about? I mean, I'm sure that it's gonna be a little tough - to beat A Match Made In Space. After all, that novel is simply becoming a great hit."

"Y'know, son, I do still get nervous," George explained. "Just because my first novel's really selling, it doesn't quite mean that I stop feeling nervous. Anyway, I do have an idea for a new novel. It'll actually be modeled after this family, but we'll all be aliens."

"I'm quite sure that'll also sell well," encouraged Marty. His older self, of course, knew that for a fact. It was called The Alien Family. It simply was about a couple with three children, who moved to Earth. The children were young, with the youngest being just a baby. It was about adapting to a new culture. "I have a lot of confidence in you."

"Thank you, honey," replied George, smiling. "I'm thinking of even having Kosh Conad make a cameo. Y'know, I was planning to just use the name Darth Vader - for my first novel. However, after Star Wars was released, that was then out of the question."

"Also, he's not exactly a villain," Lorraine pointed out. "Granted, he sure did threaten to vapourize you - but... Well, he sure did something nice for us. Also, you explained your theory about Calvin Klein. I can't quite think of Calvin Klein as an alien, though."

"Actually, Lorrie," explained George, quietly, "that could simply explain why he bore a striking resemblance to my Grandpa William - and our Marty, for that matter. He quite decided to make himself appear as someone that... that I could rather trust. Come to think of it, I wonder how Grandpa William would've reacted - had he met Marty Klein."

"It could also be a coincidence," insisted Lorraine. "After all, Michael J Fox also rather resembles our son - and, as far as I know, he's not related to us. You simply could be right, though. It really would be amazing. Still, it sort of gives me a strange feeling."

While Marty somewhat agreed with his mother, he was rather certain that it would be far preferable to the very idea of dating her future son. Even by 2016, he had yet to explain to his parents what truly happened. It might be a little traumatizing to them.

"I guess you're quite right, Lorrie," George replied, sighing. "Still, that theory is a little too boring. At any rate, it's not as if I'd ever just explain to the public about my... my experience. If I ever did, I really could end up being committed. That just wouldn't be worth it. After all, I remember what happened to Mr. Peabody. I felt sorry for him."

"Fortunately, it was only a week," Lorraine commented, gently. "Still, I'm sure that he had to retract all his claims - before they'd discharge him. He must've had a very hard time with that." Setting a plate down, in front of Marty, she added, "Here you are."

Marty's mouth watered, as he looked at the four slices of toast - covered in cinnamon and sugar. As hungry as he felt, though, he couldn't stop thinking of Mr. Peabody. In fact, he felt terribly guilty - as he himself was actually the cause of the man's trouble.

oooooooooo

After school, Marty was elated. The day went by, quite smoothly - and it felt great to have an extra study hall. Of course, it meant that he'd have less homework. He felt a little nervous, though, about spending the night with Jennifer. It sure would be tough for him to think of her as his girlfriend, rather than his wife. Still, it might be exciting.

His homeroom teacher, Ms. Coleman, had even commented on how better Marty was doing. It was over two months, in fact, since Marty was late for school. He really had been mindful of it, since the day he had to endure Ms. Coleman's special punishment.

"Hey, the big M," called out a familiar tough voice. Marty groaned, as he simply was in no mood to deal with that jerk. "How's it hanging, McFly?" Marty continued to walk, as he decided that it was best to ignore Needles. "Hey, McFly, I didn't see you in gym."

"Just give it up, Needles," protested Marty, angrily. "For your information, Mr. Carter excused me from gym - because of what you've done. Y'know, while you might simply get your kicks from pushing me around - you won't... One day, Needles, you'll just be getting yours. What goes around, Needles, comes around. I can assure you of that."

"Yeah, Needles, Marty is quite right," agreed Jennifer, as she ran up. Placing her arm around her loved one, she added, "Let's forget about Needles. We're sure not gonna allow him to ruin our afternoon. Anyway, how does Francesca's Italian Diner sound?"

"That sounds totally awesome," Marty replied, as he stepped into the car. "I'm feeling a little hungry, in fact. I didn't eat much lunch, today. I really don't care for bratwurst and sauerkraut. I rather enjoy German music, but German food is a different matter."

"I sure missed seeing you, Marty," Jennifer commented, "in PE. Granted, I agree that you need to take a little break. It's only that... Well, it's simply one of the few classes that we share. After all, having you in PE simply makes the class seem a little less... a little less of a torture. Anyway, I'm quite glad that this is a going to be a short week."

"Yeah, so am I," agreed Marty, "even though Good Friday really won't be all fun. Still, it beats going to school. I'll be able to sleep in, at any rate. For now, I could simply go for some stuffed shells and garlic bread. After that, we should really catch a movie."

"That would be a lot of fun," agreed Jennifer. "Otherwise, we really could head to my place. My parents are gonna be out, this evening. That could also simply be a lot fun. We could turn on the lava lamp, burn some incense, and sit on the bean bag chair."

"Yeah, that would be really a good idea," agreed Marty, even though it also made him really feel nervous. The older Marty couldn't help but feel that it was a little wrong, as Jennifer was so much younger. Still, he had to admit that the idea was very tempting. "We could maybe put on some psychedelic music, as well. That would enhance the..."

"Actually, we can't!" interjected Jennifer, blushing. "I forgot, the meeting is tomorrow - not tonight. After dinner, I'd like to hang out with my friends. I simply didn't mean to let you down. It'll be worth the wait, though. Also, my parents just don't want me..."

"I quite understand," Marty replied, softly. While Jennifer's parents loved Marty, they didn't want Jennifer spending all her time with her boyfriend. Her parents sure tended to be a little conservative, on such matters. "I know that your parents mean well..."

"Yeah, I quite realize that," replied Jennifer, "but it can be real annoying. Still, we just shouldn't neglect our other friends. We're both sure lucky to have friends, who are so understanding. It helps that most of them also have boyfriends, granted. I'm going to miss most of them, after we graduate. That's another reason why I'd really like to..."

"I know just what you mean," agreed Marty, sympathetically. "Granted, our band has plans to stay together - but, still, many of our other friends will be moving on. It quite can be sad, in fact - as some of them we might... might simply never run into, again."

"I guess it's just a fact of life," Jennifer commented, sighing. "People do move on, and we not everyone shares our appreciation for Hill Valley." She then glanced out the car window, as she added, "We're almost there. We really should look on the bright side."

Marty smiled back, as he realized that the girl she loved had really a good point. While he enjoyed having a chance to revisit his teen years, he was starting to miss 2016. In fact, even his younger self quite had to admit that he was a little excited about taking the next big step. After all, he realized that adulthood also came with a lot of perks.


	10. Chapter 9

_March 26, 1986  
11:50 AM PST_

As Marty was eating lunch with friends, he felt entirely like a youth. He simply couldn't help but feel as if he was cheating, just a little bit. Still, he couldn't exactly turn off his older self's knowledge - and, on the other hand, he didn't feel as if it was morally right to provide wrong answers, on purpose. Also, math still wasn't his strongest subject.

While some of the classes seemed a little easier, the older Marty had almost forgotten about just how tough high school could be. On the other hand, though, he rather had to admit that he sort of enjoyed returning to school. It was sort of a strange feeling.

Granted, Marty never quite disliked school - even though he could do without some of the teachers, as well as Mr. Strickland. As Marty looked up, he sure noticed that Zach had a big smile on his face. He wondered what it was, that Zach was so happy about.

"Listen up, fellow band mates!" called out Zach. "I have real great news for all of you. This morning, I really happened to run into the general manager of KKHV - and he told me that, by next month, they'll start playing our songs. Isn't that totally awesome? In fact, it'll seem as if we're already famous. I wonder who all would request our tunes."

"That sounds great," gushed Marty. "I mean, it's actually a big step. At least, we'll be famous in the Hill County region. This sure is exciting news, for all of us! It feels quite nice, being able to prove people like Strickland and the Huey Lewis look-alike wrong!"

"Yeah, I'm very thrilled about this," added Joey, dreamily. "I mean, just imagine if one of our songs was played next to a Huey Lewis song. It would simply make my day! It'll be a great thrill. I've even tried doing that on tape, but it's not quite the same thing."

"No, it sure isn't," Marty replied, laughing. "To be perfectly honest, I've done just the same thing. Where we hear it happen, though, on the radio airwaves - it'll feel rather nice to know that thousands of listeners are hearing it. I sure do have a great feeling about this. Just think about it, guys! This is sure going to be a big year, for all of us."

"Yeah, Zach," replied Billy, with enthusiasm, "thanks for letting us know. This morning had been rather lousy, in fact - but that news quite does cheer me up. I mean, we're still in high school - and we're already getting famous. Not _that_ famous, but..."

"I know what you mean, Billy," replied Marty, softly. That news, in fact, _was_ just a huge thrill. He knew that radio airplay wasn't everything, of course - but it sure was the most effective way of getting public attention. "We have to start, somewhere."

"Well, yeah," replied Joey, dreamily. "We're sort of famous, but more on just the local spectrum. I used to love calling into the radio station, and making song requests - just so I could hear my voice on the air." As everyone laughed, he added, "I couldn't quite understand the concept of stage fright, y'know. For me, that wasn't ever an issue."

"I used to, actually," Marty replied, blushing. "It was sort of a paradoxical situation. I wanted to become a rock star, ever since I was a little boy. Yet, I really was petrified over the idea of performing in front of an audience. I'm quite glad that I got over it."

"Joey, you sure remind me of my little cousin," Billy commented, chucking. "Whenever we would go past a video camera, he'd make faces into it. He rather loves the idea of being on TV. He wants to become an actor, when he grows up. He's simply so cute."

"Say, guys," Joey suggested, smiling, "do you think it might be tacky, if we called into the radio station - and just requested our own songs?" His band mates all laughed, as he added, "I mean, we could pretend that we're really someone else. We simply don't _have_ to let them know who we truly are. They wouldn't know any difference."

"Oh, I wouldn't be too sure of that," Marty protested, smirking. "At any rate, we just don't want to become of those arrogant types. I really think it's better that we don't. Anyway, we've seen how many people showed up. I think we do have some fans!"

"Hey, I have an idea," Joey added, as he snapped his fingers. "Why don't you call in, and pretend that you're Michael J Fox? After all, you sound just like him. It could give us a real boost, y'know. When you think of how big Michael J Fox is, I think that..."

"You don't know when to give up, do?" chided Marty, as he wagged his finger. "I sure don't think Michael J Fox would appreciated being used. I think it's better that we just use the honest route. I mean, I'm real positive that we can do this - without resorting to such dishonest measures. Anyway, we have talent - and people do recognize it."

"C'mon, Marty, you're no fun," urged Joey, chuckling. Then, after taking a sip of milk, he added, "Actually, Marty, you're absolutely right. I was simply just ribbing you. You really should know that I wouldn't ever seriously advocate doing those things, right?"

"Well, yeah," Marty replied, softly. "Anyway, it certainly is best to not press our luck. After all, it's sure good to have patience. Even if, somehow, we end up not becoming famous - it wouldn't be a total loss. We should be in it for the music, not the fame."

"Anyway, gang," Zach commented, as he looked around, "I really asked my dad to let me know, if he hears any of our songs. He's simply a cool dad, and he has no problem with the music we listen to. All my life, he's really been encouraging. Oh, and I did get around to asking him - if he ever regretted giving up his dream. He does, a little bit."

"Your dad's a lot like my dad," Marty pointed out, cheerfully. It was the truth, too. His new past of growing up with rather successful parents, after all, was every bit as real as his old past of growing up with not-so-successful parents - if not even more so.

oooooooooo

"Oh, Marty, I'm so happy for you!" gushed Jennifer, as soon as Marty told her about Zach's news. "In this case, I'll keep my radio turned to KKHV. For now, though, I was thinking of putting on a tape of psychedelic tunes - to get us in the mood. I just lit up some incense - and the lava lamp should be ready, shortly. How does that sound?"

"That sounds very heavenly," gushed Marty, as he threw his arms around Jennifer. "I can quite tell that you just went all out. I'm even wearing fleece - even though I know that fleece really wasn't around, back in the '60s. It'll still be nice and comfy, though."

"Well, it's not about replicating the '60s," Jennifer explained, softly. "It's simply about creating a relaxing atmosphere. I closed all the shades, in order to make this room be a relaxing atmosphere. I'll feel very nice, just having the living room all to ourselves."

"After we move into our own place, Jenn," suggested Marty, dreamily, "we rather will need to get ourselves a nice bean bag chair." With that, Marty flopped on said chair - as, for the moment, his older self was almost entirely obliterated. "Don't you think? In fact, we could even do this - almost every night. Wouldn't that really be a lot of fun?"

"Oh, of course," Jennifer replied, as she snapped the tape deck shut. "I actually hope that, even after thirty years, we'll still be doing this. On the other hand, I sure think it might be better to _not_ do this every night - it really wouldn't be quite as special."

"You've got a real good point, Jenn," Marty replied, as he closed his eyes. As Jennifer flopped onto the bean bag chair, he simply placed his arm around her. Even in the dim light, he saw how beautiful his beloved was. "That being the case, we should relax."

"Yes, we should," whispered Jennifer, as she began to run her finger along the dimple in Marty's left cheek. "I'm pretty sure that, after you become famous, you'll really end up spending of time on the road. In a way, I'd simply love to join you - but I also have my own dreams. I love helping out troubled kids. Therefore, psychology is my forte."

"Yeah, psychology really is a major necessity," Marty whispered back. Glancing at the lava lamp, she added, "This is quite mesmerizing, Jenn. I swear, I really would love to give whoever invented the lava lamp a big kiss. Lava lamps are so totally awesome!"

"That would be Edward Craven Walker," replied Jennifer, softly. "Anyway, I do agree with you. They might not be that practical, but they're fun to watch. They're really so fascinating, in fact. Come to think of it, I sure believe lava lamps can be therapeutic."

"Well, they sure do have a very calming influence," agreed Marty. "I believe they can actually be used, for just about every occasion. About the only thing I love looking at more, would be Christmas lights. In December, there's quite nothing like riding around town - and taking in all the pretty lights. It's makes the winter season more cheerful."

"That is true," agreed Jennifer. "What about flowers, though - and butterflies? When I heard about the mission blue butterflies being an endangered species, I cried. I just think they're simply so beautiful. If we use Doc's time machine, though - we could..."

"Forget it, Jenn," Marty choked out. "Yeah, I agree that it's very sad - but I can't see Doc agreeing to this. Anyway, if we just do our part to take care of the environment, we might be able to reverse that. We sure can't use time travel to solve everything."

"You're right, Marty," Jennifer replied, sighing. "Well, at any rate, I didn't mean to... I do agree that lava lamps and Christmas lights are very pretty to look at. We shouldn't lose sight of nature, though. Anyway, lets try to relax. The incense smells very good. The music is also lovely. I quite enjoy the Electric Prunes. They're rather psychedelic."

Marty just smiled, as he leaned to kiss Jennifer's cheek. For the moment, his mind was entirely at rest. It was pure tranquility. He wondered if heaven was anything like this. Just then, Omaha by Moby Grape began to play. Marty was very fond of that song.


	11. Chapter 10

_March 27, 1986  
3:05 PM PST_

"Yay!" exclaimed Jennifer, as she ran up to Marty. "It's sure gonna feel nice, having a long weekend! It's also simply a beautiful day. I mean, you don't even need to wear a jacket." As Marty smiled, she continued "So, at any rate, you mentioned that Doc just wanted you to come over? That he happened to make another huge breakthrough?"

"Yeah, that's right," replied Marty, as he opened up the car door. "We should head to my place, first - so that I can leave my truck there. I'd quite like for Biff to wax it, and Dad even promised to make sure I get two coats. We can then walk to the Browns."

"Sure, that's fine," replied Jennifer, as she stepped inside. "Anyway, I simply enjoyed last evening. You looked especially cute, when you're very relaxed. In a way, it's sort of a bad thing - that our future son will look just like you. When you think about it..."

"Goodness!" gasped Marty, as he began to drive. "I simply never thought about that. Now that you mentioned it, though... If our future son ever came here, it might place him in a very uncomfortable situation. It really could be even worse, than my own trip to 1955. After all, when you look at him, you'd also be seeing... You'd see _me_!"

"Right, exactly," Jennifer replied, softly. "Granted, on the very positive side, you and I would already be together. Still, I can imagine that it'd make him feel uncomfortable. Well, as we get older, I think it'll become a non-issue. Well, he'd really be a cute son."

"You've sure got that right," Marty replied, as he thought of his children. He began to feel a little homesick. As much as he really enjoyed having a chance to revisit his teen years, he didn't wish to have to relive all of the next thirty years. "Are you excited?"

"Oh, you bet," gushed Jennifer. "I'm quite sure that, this time around, Marty Jr would be a more confident person. From the time the kids are little, we'll just teach them the same message that Doc - as well as your father - have always taught you. If you just put your mind to it, you can accomplish anything. It's a real good thing to remember."

"Well, think about Dave and Linda," pointed out Marty. "Of course, you really weren't there - but... Well, in the original timeline, Dave and Linda really were different. They had no ambitions. Dave worked at Burger King, while Linda was insecure of herself."

"It's quite hard for me to believe, to be honest," Jennifer replied, quietly. "Granted, I don't know Dave and Linda that well - but it's just hard to imagine Linda not being the boy crazy type, or Dave not being the businessman type of person. It's just hard..."

"I don't want to seem rather arrogant, Jenn," Marty explained, softly. "When I was in 1955, I not only ended up changing my dad - but, by extension, I also quite ended up changing Dave and Linda. It's the whole 'nature vs nurture' argument. Since I actually managed to avoid screwing up my future, I do hope to end up being a better father."

"Yeah, and with a happier husband," Jennifer added, cheerfully, "I hope to become a better wife and mother. Y'know, I thought of something. In a way, your brother sure is a lot like Alex P Keaton - even you're the one who has his looks. It's just so funny!"

"That's a good point," Marty replied, chuckling. "Anyway, we're almost home. It really looks like the house is empty. I really wonder what Doc's latest invention could be. He sounded so excited. Since the time machine, his good fortune has rather improved."

"I sure see what you mean," agreed Jennifer. "Before the time machine, it seemed as if most of his inventions just didn't work properly. With the smaller things, they rather seemed to wok fine. I'm sure that there were times, in fact, when he really felt a little discouraged. Y'know, I really do admire Doc. He sure does have a lot of persistence."

"Yes, he does," Marty replied, as he pulled into the driveway. In fact, the older Marty knew that his scientist friend would be playing quite a major role in much of the future technology. He couldn't tell Doc that, of course. "Let's see what he's just cooked up."

oooooooooo

"Doc, what's this?" Marty asked, as he and Jennifer stepped into Doc's lab. He knew that Doc was quite excited to show of his new project. He figured, of course, that it wouldn't be as major as a time machine. "Whoa, Doc! This looks real intriguing. Then again, pretty much everything you work on would be. You really are a genius, Doc."

"I'm working on a dream-recording device," Doc explained. "I still have to tweak a few things. What you do is, you put on these headphones. As you can see, I covered the ear-pieces with fleece material - for maximum comfort. Over in here, is a disc that..."

"It, uh, looks like a CD," Marty commented, intrigued. "So, just what it is supposed to do? Is it supposed to record your dreams, while you're sleeping? I really don't know if I like the idea. I mean, if you think about it, it's really sort of an invasion of privacy."

"Well, yeah," Doc replied, thoughtfully. "It wouldn't be real good, if this machine was to actually fall into the wrong hands. Like, for instance, if authoritarian parents were to use this with their children - and then, upon deciding that they disapprove of their children's dreams, punish them for it. It could cause a lot of psychological damage."

"That would be awful," agreed Marty, shuddering. "Well, in the hands of professional councillors, this might maybe come in handy. Well, Jenn, since you're really looking at having the career of a child psychologist - what do you think about the whole idea?"

"I'm not sure what I think, to be honest," Jennifer replied, thoughtfully. "I never quite thought of such a thing. Yeah, it definitely shouldn't fall into the hands of parents - as that could possibly screw up the kids' well-being, especially if the parents are very..."

"That's pretty much what I was thinking of," agreed Doc, nodding. "I was just thinking that, if this machine is real successful, only people with a special licence would allowed to possess it. I mean, I understand how dreams are a sensitive thing - and I simply do feel as if... Well, we sure wouldn't want for George Orwell's world to become reality."

"So, does this disc record whatever you dream?" asked Marty. Doc nodded, as Marty added, "Well, I must admit, the concept sounds very cool. I quite suppose it could be a useful tool, for therapeutical use." With a sudden jolt, Marty knew that the devices would be common - but could never be used without a client's consent. "It's so cool."

"I really hope to get that dream-recording device completed, tonight," explained Doc. "I'm quite excited about this invention." In a quieter voice, he added, "I don't want to impose, but I... Well, Marty, would you like to test out the dream-recording device?"

"I'm not certain," Marty replied, nervously. "I mean, have you tested it out? I'm really a little... afraid. What if something was to... go wrong? It's not that I can't trust you, of course. I'm just not sure of what to make of this whole thing. It's simply a little..."

"I understand, Marty," Doc replied, gently. "You really have nothing to worry about, though. I tested it on myself, while you were at school. I thought about testing it on Einie, but I'm not very certain of how reliable it would be. If you're real willing to test this out for me, I'll pay you thirty dollars. Does this sounds like a good deal, Marty?"

"That sounds awesome," Marty gushed, as his face broke out into a smile. "I suppose I should call up my parents. I won't tell them what your experiment is, of course. This might make them feel a little, uh, nervous. They sure do seem to trust you, though."

"Your parents do know me as 'Calvin Klein's' uncle," Doc pointed out, "and your father was in my class. I can understand why you said that I was your uncle. It rather made things real tough, though. They kept wanting to get in touch with... well, you know."

"You actually kind of made me sound like a cold-hearted bastard," Marty commented, blushing. "I suppose the only other option, though, was to say that I died. That sure would've upset them, though. Still, the idea that I would quite stop contacting you... Well, I suppose they were quite persistent about you contacting me - weren't they?"

"That's about the size of it," Doc replied, sighing. "Anyway, you've always been a real good friend - and I'd quite hate to take advantage of you. Initially, I simply wanted to finish the telepathic device - before finishing this. However, Clara really suggested..."

"Hey, honey," called out Clara, as she stepped into the room. "I must say, I'm pretty impressed. I've become very used to this era, by now. Still, I rather couldn't help but hear what you were talking about. I think it's just wrong to pry into a person's mind."

"Right," Doc agreed, as he hugged Clara, "and it's certainly something that I've put a lot of thought into. You and the kids simply are right. When our son is born, I'd never dream of using the machine on him. It sort of is like with the time machine. I've simply had first-hand experience with what can really happen, when it's the wrong hands."

"I understand, Emmett," Clara replied, softly. "I guess there's really no need to throw out the baby with the bathwater. I know how important this is to you. I can't help but feel a little skittish, though - when it comes to some of your experiments. It's just..."

"Yeah, I simply don't blame you," Doc replied, as he kissed Clara's cheek. "Why, guys, how about watching a movie? Clara, I know how you've simply been wanting to watch Time After Time. HG Wells actually is my second favourite author, after Jules Verne."

"Yeah," Marty replied, flashing a lopsided smile, "and the Mary Steenburgen character really does look a lot like Clara. It's simply a good choice, Doc." As the quartet headed into the living room, Marty didn't feel much like a middle-aged man. "It'll really be a fun evening. Doc, I'd be very glad to test out your experiment. I'm gonna do it, for you."


	12. Chapter 11

_March 28, 1986  
11:15 AM PST_

Marty felt quite nervous, as he and Jennifer were walking to his house. It wasn't as if he couldn't really trust Doc, of course. It was the idea of someone else having access to know his innermost thoughts, in fact, that made him feel very uneasy. He only had a vague memory of his dream, anyway. Would he really want to watch a video of it?

"Hey, Marty, smile," urged Jennifer, as she elbowed him in the rib. "I know what your thinking. I sure did a little more thinking, myself. I think it might actually be useful, for psychological use. It should never be used, though, unless the patient consents..."

"Yeah, but what about the major potential for abuse?" insisted Marty. "I have yet to read the book - but it sounds like something straight out of George Orwell's 1984. Of course, I'm not meaning to question Doc's motivation. It's just that I'm very leery..."

"I see what you're saying," Jennifer replied, gently. "Of course, the time machine has even more potential for doing harm. Still, I do also see some potential benefits. I sure feel as..." Jennifer glanced up, as he added, "I see Biff. It looks just as if he's waxing your family's car. I wonder if he's finished your truck." Then she called out, "Hi, Biff!"

"Oh, hello, Jennifer," called out Biff Tannen, cheerfully - as he glanced up. "Hi, Marty. Your truck is all waxed up, and ready to go." Looking at Jennifer, she added, "I simply love your outfit, Jennifer. Let your dad know that I'll come your place at five, okay?"

"Sure, Biff, I'll remember to let him know," Jennifer replied, smiling. Taking a close look at Marty's truck, he added, "I must say, Biff, you've done quite a good job on Marty's truck. You really are good at your job. Just keep up the great work. See you, later!"

"Yeah, thanks, Biff," replied Marty, smiling. He still regarded the Biff as being sort of a family friend, in spite of knowing just how dangerous the former school bully could be. "C'mon, Jenn, let's go! Y'know, I sure have a huge craving for pancakes - topped with strawberries and whipped cream. The best thing is, I can even eat it on Good Friday."

"Oh, Marty, you are too much," commented Jennifer, laughing. "Well, at any rate, it's a nice day. It simply feels nice to be able to just wear a tee-shirt. Later on, we should take a walk. We should head over to Hill Valley Park, and look at all the tree's leaves."

"Of course, Jenn," Marty replied, as he flashed a lopsided smile. As he thought about Easter, though, the older Marty grew alert. As much as he'd just love to relive Easter with his childhood family, he also felt quite anxious to return to his _other_ family.

"Of course, Doc did tell us to come back," added Jennifer, quietly. "He's quite anxious to tell us about the results, I guess." At that, Marty felt very nervous - as he realized that, with the dream recorder video, Doc might actually be able to quite figure out his situation. Would Doc be angry with him. "Oh, Marty, just relax! He won't judge you!"

"You're night, Jenn," Marty replied, softly. Waving to Biff, he added, "Y'know, it quite seems strange how we actually used to have no idea of how dangerous Biff could be. Of course, Dad often talked about being bullied by him - but I really felt as if Biff..."

"I really know what you mean, Marty," replied Jennifer. "Of course, there's the whole thing about him trying to gyp you out of a second coat of wax. Still, he sure seems to be chatty - and I couldn't imagine him being a bully. It's amazing how time travel..."

"When I simply compare the two timelines," explained Marty, "I sort of see it as being poetic justice. After all, in the old timeline, my father was the one working for him. Of course, in this timeline, the roles are reversed. It's sort of neat to consider, y'know. I don't like to take glee in the misfortunes of other people, of course. It's just that I..."

Jennifer nodded, with understanding. While, to the average onlooker, Marty seemed just like your average teenage boy - at the moment, he felt anything but average. It was a major side effect, of course, to having access to a time machine - and a witch.

oooooooooo

"Well, Marty, I quite hope Dad gets the message," Jennifer replied, as she and Marty stepped out of the car. "Dad never attended Hill Valley High, and he's a little younger than your parents. He think he'd be very shocked, if he ever found out that Biff used to be a bully. At any rate, I can tell how much you love those strawberry pancakes."

"That was a great brunch," Marty commented, as he stepped into the Brown's house. "It was pretty filling, though. Those glazed doughnuts really were nice, too. Anyway, it looks like Doc has some company. I've noticed another car sitting in the driveway."

"Yeah, I simply wonder who it could be," replied Jennifer, softly. "Anyway, I suppose you'd just like for me to leave the room, when Doc tells you about the result. I mean, I sure do respect your privacy." With a sudden gasp, she added, "It's an old friend!"

"Sabrina!" exclaimed Marty, as he and Jennifer stepped into the living room. Was Doc really able to figure out exactly what happened, just by watching the dream recorder video? "It's really a... Well, it's just so nice of you to drop by. After all, it's been some time - since I last saw you. So, how are you and Brad doing? He's quite a great man."

"Oh, he is," Sabrina agreed, smiling. "At any rate, Doc just asked me over. He told me about the dream that you had, and he figured... Well, he quite had a feeling that you might need to see me. Of course, I really don't wish to force anything on you. It looks like your older self... older by thirty years... is in that body, and I... I was involved."

Marty was so stunned, as he sat on a bean bag chair. Was he ready to really go back to his adult life? The younger Marty, of course, felt quite nervous about adulthood. It seemed very frightening, in fact, Yet, the older Marty found himself ready to return.

"What are you talking about, Sabrina?" Jennifer asked, confused. "You really mean to say that this is a middle-aged man inside that body? Well, then, what really happened to the teenage Marty? Not that I wouldn't still love middle-aged Marty, of course..."

"We're both in here," explained Marty. "All week, I've been both Martys. I guess this must sound pretty confusing, eh? Well, I quite wanted to revisit my teen years - and it seemed very... Well, I admit that things got a little confusing. It's sort of like how I was, after I returned from my initial trip to 1955 - and I had some new memories."

"Great Scott!" gasped Doc, stunned. "Well, this sure can explain some of your curious behaviour. The way that you started crying, when you met Einie - and then, later on, your grandmother. Well, we'll really have to get you back home - where you belong."

"Look into my eyes, Marty," Sabrina instructed, quietly. As Marty looked up, he really felt a strange sensation going through him. "Try to relax your mind." Marty tried hard to clear his mind, as everything began to dim. "Close your eyes, Marty... and relax."

As Marty closed his eyes, he began to see swirls of colour. He was rather mesmerized by the sight, as he felt a real peaceful feeling go through him. He smiled, as he began to feel a sense of tranquility. It was a pretty lovely feeling, as he enjoyed the colours that were forming. It was so beautiful! He wondered if heaven was anything like this.

"Open your eyes, Marty," instructed Sabrina. Just as Marty opened his eyes, Sabrina added, "I needed to suppress your other self, for a few minutes. Now, Marty, here is what I really understand. You made a wish, and I... my older self... was quite the..."

"That's about it," Marty replied, softly. "You came over for a visit, and we were simply reminiscing over the days of our youth. You asked me just what I wished for, and it... I simply had no idea that you would actually grant it. Before I knew it, I ended up..."

"Since my older self really was the one to grant you the wish," explained Sabrina, "I'll be able to reverse what my older self did. I just wonder if I'll still be remembering this week, even by the time I rather end up granting you your wish. As Doc always says, one should never know too much about his own destiny. I don't want to know the..."

"Well, hello, older Marty," called out Jennifer, giggling a little. "I'm still not sure what I think about this whole thing. You're still Marty, though. Anyway, I really feel tempted to ask you about the future - but... Well, we all know just how Doc feels about that."

"Right, yeah," Marty replied, nervously. "All I can quite say is... Well, it's much better than the future we saw - when Doc brought us to 2015. This really doesn't mean that you can stop caring, though. By the way, Doc, how did you find out about the wish?"

"Well, when I watched that dream," Doc explained, "I noticed that, most of the time, there were two of you - with one of you being older. From that, I rather figured that something was, uh, very unusual. I really caught the part, too, of your conversation with Sabrina. It's very common, actually, to re-live moments of our lives in a dream."

"Whoa, this is heavy," mumbled Marty. "Well, Doc, as much as I enjoyed revisiting my youth - I think I'm ready to return to adulthood. I missed the kids, as well as the older Jennifer. Not that I didn't love the younger Jennifer, of course. I just meant that..."

"I understand, Marty," Jennifer replied, softly. "I'm sure that it was a very interesting experience for you. It also must've seemed a little confusing. Well, Marty, before you head back to the future... Can I have one last kiss? One that's from just... just you?"

"Of course, Jenn," Marty replied, softly. As he leaned to kiss Jennifer, he thought of how much he would miss this era - as well as his younger body. Still, he didn't wish to relive all of the next thirty year. He also began to miss living in 2016. "You take good care of yourself, Jenn. I guess I'll just be seeing you, again... in about thirty years."


	13. Chapter 12

_March 28, 1986  
1:15 PM PST_

"Are you sure that you're ready, Marty?" Sabrina asked, smiling. "I mean, this is really entirely up to you. I mean, if you prefer to stay here - that's your prerogative. I think that you really should... Well, I would want for you to be rather certain. If I send you back home, it'll be two hours later. Physically, you wouldn't've even left that time."

"Whoa, this is heavy!" gasped Marty, stunned. "Well, as nice as this week sure was, I simply feel as if I'm ready to go back. Say, once I go back to the future, what's gonna happen to my younger self? What I mean is... Well, what all is he gonna remember?"

"He'll remember the week, very clearly," explained Sabrina. "However, he won't know everything that you know. He won't know everything about the future. Man, I rather can't believe that I'm discussing your younger self... as if he was a different person."

"I think there really should be some new pronouns," suggested Jennifer, laughing, "to describe past and future versions of yourself. There's actually the whole verbal tense problem, as well. Well, unless we sure plan to go public with the time machine, there'd never would be any such official terms. At any rate, this was a very confusing week."

"At any rate, I'm sure ready to go back," replied Marty. "It really might be about time for a rejuvenation, anyway. I'm really plan to wait, though, until the kids are on their own. It'd seem rather strange, otherwise, for me to look younger than my children."

"That's the great thing about the future," explained Doc, gently. "I sure wonder what Clara would quite say about all this. She won't be home, until this evening. Well, older Marty, just what should I say to you? Have a safe trip home? See you in the future?"

"Or in the past," Marty added, chuckling. "Yeah, my body won't be going anywhere. I wonder how my younger self will react, once I leave. Come to think of it, I nearly feel for my younger self. Well, I guess he'll grow to become me. Gee, this is getting a little confusing. I don't even remember what I did during this week, the first time around."

"You can't quite expect to clearly remember what you did, thirty years ago," Jennifer pointed out, laughing. "Of course, I'm sure not even thirty - or even twenty, for that matter. Thus, it's real hard for me to imagine. Say 'hi' to our future children, for me."

"It's probably not a good idea," Marty replied, laughing. "They don't even know about the time machine. Someday, we might simply decide let them know. You can say 'hi' to them, yourself - in thirty years. Hell, you sure have to wait only _thirteen_ years!"

"Well, Marty," Doc added, softly, "I sure wonder what our firstborn child will be like, in thirty years. Of course, we don't quite want you to tell us. Even though Clara's simply been pregnant, now, for a few months - I'm still simply not used to the idea of being a father. Even just last year, I felt that it was too late for me to think of having a wife."

"Clara seems like a very wonderful woman," agreed Sabrina. "I wonder how well she's been doing, adjusting to the future. I'm sure that some of our mannerisms would be a little off-putting. She seems to simply love you, too. You really are a lucky man, Doc."

"You reminded me of something, Doc," Marty replied, laughing. "I now realize how silly I've been, to think that I was getting old. By the way, in about thirty years, just what do you think you'll do about... I mean, you'll have to grant me that wish - or else it..."

"We'll just cross that bridge, as we get to it," insisted Sabrina. "Anyway, I'm ready to send you back. How about you?" Marty nodded. "In that case, just lay back. Just try to relax your mind." As she placed her hand on Marty's forehead, she added, "You're doing good, Marty. Just close your eyes, Marty. You'll be back home, very shortly."

As Marty closed his eyes, he saw swirls of colour. He, once again, was mesmerized. It was a rather beautiful sight. He smiled, as he felt real tranquil. He just didn't want the moment to end. Before he knew it, he felt a very soft pop. Things then went all black.

oooooooooo

"What the hell has just happened here?" Marty asked, with confusion. "I don't, uh... I sure can't seem to remember what's happened, uh... I feel like I'm really in a... Was it some sort of time warp? The last thing that I sure recall is being in PE - and then I was hit in the head, quite hard. I really can't remember what's, uh, happened after that."

"Well, uh," Sabrina replied, nervously, "within the last week, you actually... Well, you soon will remember. There's nothing that you need to worry about. You were actually possessed by your older self, and... Thing will begin to return to normal, quite soon."

Marty felt quite stunned, as he closed his eyes. As he slowly started to remember the last week, he simply could recall being thirty years older. Sabrina came for a visit, and the two of them began to reminisce over the past - which made him feel so nostalgic.

It sure didn't make sense, though. How could he remember doing something - that he wouldn't be doing, until thirty years later? Yet, he could remember it clearly. He really could remember making that wish to Sabrina. He quite had some fond thoughts about his future children, and felt secure in knowing that his son would be more confident.

"Are you feeling okay, Marty?" Doc asked, softly. "I can imagine how it would be very confusing. I mean, it sure is different from the usual kind of time travelling that we do - with the DeLorean. It wasn't even you who time travelled. It was your older self."

"Yeah, Marty, everything will be fine," added Jennifer, as she kissed Marty's cheek. "I still am quite a little confused, myself - but you have nothing to worry about. We're all here for you, though. When Needles threw that ball at your head, I had no idea..."

"It _is_ quite confusing," Marty replied, stunned. "Slowly, I'm starting to remember things. I sure remember how Jennifer and I..." As he turned his head, he added, "Hi, Jenn! We just came back from brunch, didn't we?" Jennifer nodded. "It just feels real strange." Turning to Sabrina, he asked, "By 'possessed', what do you really mean?"

"To quite cut to the chase, Marty," replied Sabrina, "your older self was inside of you. You didn't go anywhere, though. That's where all the new memories came from. Now, just because you know a little about the future, though, you can't start slacking off."

"This sounds so heavy," mumbled Marty. "So, Sabrina, what you're trying to tell me... is that there was an older version of me... inside my body?" Sabrina nodded. "I simply do feel, uh, freaked out. So, anyway, you sent him back home? He's no longer here?"

"That's correct, Marty," replied Sabrina. "He told me that he was ready to go back. As a result, he's back in the year 2016. I sure wonder how he's doing. Anyway, I do plan on spending the night. The older me sent the older you into this time period - and that was, of course, how you... I guess I should apologize for getting you into this mess."

"Well, that has sure been real interesting," commented Jennifer, as he placed his arm around Marty. "If you'd like to, Marty, we could head to Hill Valley Park. It sounds like things are a little confusing for you. If this happened to _me_, I'd be so shocked."

"That's probably a good idea," agreed Sabrina. "I'm starting to feel real tired. I should simply think of getting ready for bed. It feels so nice, seeing all of you. Even though I came here... under rather unusual circumstances. I'm so happy to help out, though."

"How about some ice cream, gang?" suggested Doc, as he stood up. "I have three full boxes of chip and mint ice cream. This sure might help relax Marty. In fact, tomorrow, I think Marty should just relax. It'd be for the best. It's a real good thing tomorrow's a Saturday. Well, Marty, I'm sure that you wouldn't want to spend another night here."

"No, not really," replied Marty. "At any rate, it'll just feel nice to have things return to normal. I'm really also happy about having another week off of PE. One day, I'm sure that Needles will get the message. I might be quite short, but I'm not some weakling!"

"You sure aren't," Jennifer replied, coyly. "I understand that are feeling apprehensive about high school graduation. I'm sure that it wasn't just your older self talking. It can have a lot of perks, too. You certainly won't have to put up with Needles, anymore."

"I wonder if he's even going to college," Marty commented, rolling his eyes. "Well, I'm simply not one to talk - as I plan to take only a few classes a week. I don't even quite plan on moving in to a dorm. I mean, I love living at home - and I just want to be able to enjoy the experience, for as long as I can. I guess I'm real attached to my family."

"I love my parents, too," replied Jennifer, smiling, "even though they can rather drive me batty, sometimes. My dad quite tends to be overprotective, and my mom tends to lecture me over how much I eat. Still, when the chips are down - I can lean on them."

"Back in 1955," explained Marty, "when I was sitting in the car, with my mom - she did tell me that, when she had kids, she'd rather let them do anything they wanted. Even in the new timeline, she hasn't quite done that - although she is a bit more laid back."

"I hope that our children wouldn't find me to be strict," commented Jennifer, softly. "I plan to be a lenient mother. Of course, we don't want them to be unruly. It's great to instill good values in them, and teach them how to have good manners. There's a real difference between disciplining your children, and controlling them. The latter is bad."

Marty tried hard to think of what type of father he'd become, but everything seemed to be very hazy. He figured that, now that his older self was back in the future, most of the memories left with him. Anyway, he vowed to be a good father and husband.


	14. Epilogue

_March 21, 2016  
6:30 PM PST_

As Marty woke up, he saw that he was in his own bedroom. As he lifted up his hands, he saw that they were a little wrinkly. Everything really seemed to be back to normal. Just then, Sabrina walked into the bedroom. It sure was going to be hard, going back to the life of a middle-aged man. On the other hand, he was happy to be back home.

"Sabrina," mumbled Marty. As he sat up, he added, "I can't believe you actually did it, Sab. I mean, it was an interesting week for me. I guess I should just be thanking you! I never really expected for you to grant the week, though. It sure was a lot of fun."

"I thought I'd give you a little present," Sabrina explained, softly. "Well, the kids were quite concerned about you - but I just told them that you were tired. Anyway, as you were sleeping, I decided to prepare dinner. I figured I'd fix up some chicken teriyaki."

"Oh, that sounds delicious!" gushed Marty, as he threw his arms around Sabrina. "I'm feeling a little hungry, in fact - even though, back in 1986, I was feeling quite full. It'll sure be great, eating with the kids. It's a shame that Jenn's working late, though. I'm glad that it isn't Good Friday, at least. So, Sab, was I asleep... for only two hours?"

"It was just two hours, Marty," Sabrina replied, softly. "I'm sure it really feels strange to you." Marty nodded, as he tried to take in everything that happened. "Well, I sure did enjoy the '80s. Still, since then, we'd really made a lot of technological advances."

"Yeah, we sure did," whispered Marty. "If it wasn't for our scientist friend... Well, this world sure would not be as advanced. I do wonder what might've happened, had Doc just stayed in the past. Of course, we sure would've miss him - but it might've also..."

"I know that he's really had kind of a rough life," commented Sabrina. "Not everyone quite appreciated him, and... Well, he didn't even meet Clara - until he was 65 years old. The past thirty years might've seemed quite special to him, when you think of it. His children are all happy, too - and it was sweet of him to adopt young Tori Haven."

"Yeah, her father really was cruel to her," Marty replied, quietly. "I remember how my son was so sweet. He simply felt bad for her, and he wanted her to come live with us. I had to explain that it wasn't so simple, and that there were custody laws to deal..."

"I can imagine how he felt," agreed Sabrina. "Your son's a real wonderful person, and I sure felt so bad about disappointing him. He has her email address, now - so he was typing up a long message for her, the last time I checked. He seems to be so happy."

"I'm glad to hear about it," Marty replied, nodding. "I remember little Tabitha. She's a sweet girl. Anyway, about Haven... I think it's real nice, the way that her _son_ is amongst his closest friends. Haven sure did make a few bad choices, but she learned from them - and she had two loving parents to support her. She's a happy woman."

"Todd's also really a sweet boy," Sabrina replied, dreamily. "He has the same name as my eldest, in fact. My eldest is now a physician, and he's so good at his dad. I'm quite proud of all of my kids. They're my pride and joy - and they're the centre of my life."

"Same here," replied Marty, smiling. "Well, _my_ kids are - and so is Jenn. Can you remember anything about what happened, thirty years ago? Do you remember being there, and send me back to his time. Granted, for you, it really was a long time ago."

"Oh, I so have a vague recollection of it," explained Sabrina, softly. "Actually, I didn't remember it - when I simply decided to grant you that wish. Doc would call it temporal amnesia, I guess." Glancing at her watch, she added, "Well, Marty, it's about time for dinner. The teriyaki should be almost ready. Your kids are wonderful to be around."

"Aw, thanks, Sab," Marty replied, as he stood up. As he looked at Sabrina, she didn't seem to look that much older. Of course, being a witch, she aged more slowly. "I feel so good everything. It's so nice to be back. I really did miss being a father, y'know."

oooooooooo

Marty Sr smiled, as he glanced around the table. Marlene and Marty Jr both looked so nice. He sure noticed how much his son bore a striking resemblance to him. During the past week, when he was in 1985, he really saw that same face in the mirror. The only thing that was missing, was his beloved wife. He really found the food to be delicious.

"Thanks so much, Sabrina," gushed Marty Jr, as he flashed a lopsided smile. "It's sure nice, being able to chat with Tabitha. She sent me a few pictures, and I think she's so pretty." Turning to Marty Sr, he asked, "How are you feeling, Dad? I was worried."

"I'm feeling fine, pumpkin," replied Marty Sr, as he smiled at his son. "I'd really like you children to know, you both sure are my pride and joy. You might not be small children, anymore. Just keep in mind that, whatever happens... Well, I always will love you."

"Thanks, Dad," Marlene replied, smiling. "I was thinking... I regret how, when I was a little younger, I couldn't wait to grow up. Sometimes, I'd even give my brother a hard time - because he still enjoyed doing things... that I thought were real childish. I wish that I could go back in time, and convince my younger self to change her attitude."

"I quite have regrets of my own, Marly," explained Marty Jr, as he placed his hand on his sister's shoulder. "Remember what Dad always just tells us, though? Your future is whatever you make it. The best thing you can do, is look forward. Nobody's perfect."

"Oh, Junior, you're quite profound," Sabrina exclaimed, laughed. "At any rate, Marly, your brother's right. It's best not to dwell on the past. It's good to reminisce, some of the time - but it's best to leave our regrets behind. We better to just move forward."

"Guess who's home!" called out a familiar feminine voice. Marty Sr turned around, and saw that it was his beloved wife. Even at 47 years old, she sure looked stunning. "It's wonderful to see you, Sabrina." She kissed Marty Sr's cheek, before adding, "I'm sure happy to see all of you, in fact. I was able to make it home, earlier than I expected."

"It's quite good to see you, beautiful," replied Marty Sr, as he hugged his wife. "Well, we simply have plenty of teriyaki to go around. Feel free to dig in." As Jennifer pulled up a chair, Marty Sr felt elated. "It feels so nice, being able to eat meals as a family."

"I'm real happy to be able to join you," Jennifer replied, smiling. "As much as I love my job, my family sure means much more to me. Anyway, Sabrina, how's your hubby and the kids all doing? I suppose your kids really aren't so little, anymore. It just seems..."

"Oh, they'll always be my kids," Sabrina pointed out, cheerfully. "My hubby and I sure are getting along great. He's just a great man. Even after over thirty years - our love for each other hasn't diminished, in the least. I quite do miss the kids. Tabitha's simply the only one left. Lately, she's been rather ambitious about graduating high school."

"I'm feeling nervous about high school graduation, to be honest," explained Marty Jr, softly. "On the other hand, it looks like Griff will just have to attend another year. It'll be the fourth year, now, of him repeating twelfth grade. I feel a little sorry for him."

"Your mom and I are simply proud of you, honey," replied Marty Sr, encouragingly. "I can remember how, as I was nearing my high school graduation, I also felt the same. Well, your mom and I are in no hurry to kick you out. The same goes for you, Marly."

"Aw, thanks, Dad," gushed Marty Jr. "Y'know, Dad, I really think you and Mom are so lucky to have been '80s teens. Granted, I know that technology wasn't as advanced. Still, the music just rocked - and there wasn't any of that very disgusting gangsta rap crap. Also, the video games were awesome. I do love the original Super Mario Bros."

"C'mon, Junior," Sabrina chided, laughing, "2016 really isn't that bad. After all, you've got your hoverboard - and the multicoloured acid cap that you're wearing. Anyway, it certainly isn't as if you can't still listen to '80s rock... or play old school video games."

"Yeah, our son quite has a thing for the '80s," Marty Sr commented, indulgently. "It's sure cool that he has an appreciation for the things that his mother and I liked, when we were his age. We certainly aren't gonna discourage him from liking those things."

"He can like them, all he wants," agreed Jennifer. "What we _are_ quite concerned about, though, is the fact that... Well, it really seems like he quite longs for the '80s - a little too much. After all, I really don't think the '80s are quite as glorious as... as he seems to think they are. I quite think he should appreciate the present, a little more."

"I think you should give him some time," suggested Sabrina, gently. "It really could be worse, y'know. At least, he isn't one of those up-to-date types - who just has a habit of shunning anything that's over a year old. I quite think that would be much worse."

"You're right, Sab," agreed Marty Sr, softly. "The main thing is, we sure want our son to be happy." Turning to his son, he added, "Your mom and I care about you, honey. We want you to appreciate the present, so that you can live a long and fulfilling life."

As his son nodded, he simply began to think of his recent experience. The funny thing was, he could just remember the week from two different perspective. Of course, the first perspective was very recent. The second perspective, though, actually felt much more ancient. From the second perspective, the events all occurred thirty years ago.

Marty Sr then glanced around the table, as he felt great love for his family. He had so much to be grateful for. In fact, he was just a lucky man, in fact. He had a supportive wife, as well as two adorable children. It felt rather nice, being a husband and father.


End file.
